Fantasies
by blackdragon157
Summary: When Baron and the Bureau meets a new client, they are thrown into another adventure. The Silver dragon is going to be engaged on Dragon new years and the silver scale lands onto Hana's hands. Can they help Hana get out of the situation? What about another Cat figurine that is in the new land and helps the Bureau. AuronxOC
1. Chapter 1

...okay, fanfiction fans and Cat Return fans, This is what happens when you mix a Cat Returns fan with a Lord of the Rings fan. This might be a little off, but I think that Baron deserves another adventure, but more intense and more creatures like elves, dwarfs, wizards, goblins, dragons and other creatures that I can't think of right now.

Hope you enjoy the story!

**Fantasies **

**Ch.1 The Silver Scale**

* * *

It was a normal day at High school in Japan. A girl stares at her latest drawing. It was a dragon staring at the horizons from the mountains.

The drawing of the dragon was green with a lighter shade of green on the chest. It's magnificent bat wings were spread out as it perched on a mountain top, gazing at the beautiful horizons. She smiled sadly.

The girl was named Hana. Hana Tsushiyota.

She had beautiful black hair that fell perfectly to her upper back. Her left eye was a sapphire blue but her right eye was a intense emerald green. She was little pale on her skin, but after being in the hospital after an car accident happened. She lost both of her parents from the accident, but it was a miracle that she had survived.

The bell ringed.

Hana went through her locker and took out her book that she was reading about myth and legends. She always had her head in books and drawings. It was the only thing she felt comfortable with. When she was about to leave, she thought about what to do when she got home.

_"I know that there's leftovers from yesterday. Maybe I should make that pasta salad my friend, Shizuka gave me."_ Hana thought-

She accidentally bumped into someone. She looked up and blushed. It was Drake Moshimota. She was the cutest boy in school. He had brown hair with green eyes that seems to look straight into her soul. "H-Hey, Drake." Hana stuttered.

He stares at her and sighs. "Hey...Shana, right?" He asked. Hana stared at him. "It's Hana." She said with a soft smile, but deep down, her heart is in pain. He smiled. "Well, Hana. It's nice to meet ya. You new here?" He asked.

Scratch that. Her heart is now shattered to tiny pieces until it's a pile of ash.

"No...uhhh...I was here for two years now. I have you in all of my classes." She said. Drake stares at her confused. "Oh, you had? Well, I gotta go." He said as he walked away. Hana sighed deeply, her heart in pain from what just happened.

Was it her, or is she just invisible to the entire world now? She felt like she doesn't belong here. Everyone just ignores her, so why does she even bother-

Something glistered outside near the tree. Hana walked over to it and picked up the object. She stares at it.

It was a silver scale. It was shining in the sunlight. Hana stares at the scale.

"I wonder what type of animal has this kind of scale. It doesn't look like a snakes." She whispered to herself. Hana looks around, to see if she can find the animal that the scale belongs to. Seeing no animal around, she puts the scale into her pocket gently inside a small box that had a lucky charm in it.

* * *

Hana walks inside her home. She sighed as she cooked leftovers. When she sat down on the chair, she took out the box and let the scale out. She picked up a book and started to look through the reptile section to see which it belongs to.

None of them fits the scale. She sighed of irritation. "This is going no where! How am I suppose to know what animal it belongs to?" She asked herself. She then thought of the possibility. Could it be one of _them?_

Hana got out a different book. It was the Book of Dragons, it was titled. Hana opened the index to search for the scale. She found the page and turned it to see the scale matching the dragon.

_Silver Dragon _

_This special dragon is known as the most powerful dragon of it's kind. It was known as well to wield any element that it can contain; even space and time. This intelligent creature is kind to it's dragon siblings as well to humans back during medieval time. It can grow up to any size or transform to anything it can come to it's mind to. _

_The Silver dragon can only be found near rivers, or vast forests. Once every century, this dragon chooses it's mate and marries it on the Dragon New Years exactly at midnight when the constellation, Draco the Dragon, is aligned straight at the full moon. The scale is suppose to protect the dragons since they were purified by the god dragon, Dulesius the Magnificent. It can protect the dragon from any weapon, element, or magic from evil dwellers. _

_If one touches the Silver Dragon's scale, either human or dragon, they will meet the Silver Dragon and asked for it's hand in marriage. _

The picture was shown in the middle.

The dragon's scales were glistering in the sunlight as it was perched near the waters. It's bat-like wings were glittering in the sunlight as it's tail curled up near the dragon's feet with amazing talon claws. A sapphire jewel was encrusted in the middle of it's forehead.

Hana dropped the book, staring at it in horror. She was going to meet the dragon and it will asked her hand in marriage.

She was breathing fast. It was impossible! She can't marry a dragon! Not a chance! "What do I do!?" She asked-

**"Hana..."** A voice said.

Hana looked around. There was no one to be seen. "Who's there!?" She asked. The voice was silent. "...are you the silver dragon?" Hana asked.

**"Hana...go to the Cat Bureau. You must find the Cat Bureau before the dragons come to you and take you to their Kingdom." **The voice said again. It was a girl's voice, but it was a beautiful voice. "...How do I find them?" Hana asked.

**"Go to the crossroads and follow the white cat. He'll lead you the way. Hurry! You don't have that much time before the Dragon New Year comes!"**

The voice was gone.

Hana stares at the scale. She sighed. She grabbed the scale and place it in the pocket. She pulled out her lucky charm necklace. It was a minature crow with a black diamond encrusted in the middle. She the put on a leather trench coat before grabbing her backpack that had the book of Dragons inside after locking her door behind her.

She had to find the Cat Bureau.

* * *

She collapsed on a chair outside a restaurant. She sighed in irritation. "I've been at the crossroads; searching for the white cat. It's been five hours and I can't find him! It's getting dark and I can't find him! I need to find the Cat Bureau." She said to herself.

She then heard a meow.

She looked down and saw a ridiculous fat cat with creaminess white fur with a dark shade of brown on it's left ear. She stares at him. "What? Are you hungry? Well, I don't got food on me and the restaurant is closed. Sorry, buddy." She said.

The cat kept meowing at her; patting one of her legs with his paws. She then saw the cat left. It took ten steps, then turned it's face towards her. He took a couple of more steps, then staring at Hana. She then got the message that it wanted her to follow him.

The cat went through different alley ways; twists, turns, alleys, and top of roofs, keeping a fast pace with Hana right behind him; keeping a fast pace. It was a good thing that she got an A+ in gym. After it seemed forever, the cat came out of the last alley way towards a courtyard.

She then gapsed.

The cat was standing and walking on it's hind legs. Just what was going on here!?

The white cat pulled out the mail from the mailbox; revealing a magazine. It went over to the chair and sat as it reads the magazine. Hana walked inside the courtyard. She then felt a magic surrounding her. Before she knew it, she was small; the town grew bigger. She wasn't know if she was dreaming or not.

Her mind then clicked.

Could this be the Cat Bureau?

Just then, lights started to reflect on the windows from the setting sunset. All of the lights then showed to the small white house in the courtyard.

"Enough, Baron. Turn it off. No one is impress by your cheesy light show, okay?" The white cat asked as he turned the page of the magazine he was reading.

That did not just happened. That cat did not just talked in English! In human English!

"I knew it...I lost my mind." She said to herself; panicking that there was a talking cat.

"I'm afraid that you haven't lost your mind, miss. But I assure you that Muta lead you here to the Cat Bureau for a reason?"

Hana looked and saw another cat, but this one seems different from the white cat called Muta.

This cat had rich orange fur with a hint of ivory near the bottom of his chin. His deep emerald green eyes with warmth and comfort in them. He was wearing a crisp beige suit that went perfectly with his crimson red vest and navy blue tie. His gloved hands had fingers like humans and wearing brown classic shoes. He held one cane in one hand as he held his top hat to his chest.

"Good evening. Welcome to the Cat Bureau." His English accent hypnotizing her. Hana took a step forward, her mind coming back to the present. "Sorry, sir. It just overwhelmed me is all." Hana confessed.

He smiled slightly. "I can completely understand that. You see, this refuge is made for Creations." He said. Hana cocked her head. "Creations?" She asked.

"Yes. When someone creates something, with all of their heart, that object is given a soul. Just like me," he said. "And Toto over there." He guided his head towards a pole that had a crow gargoyle. Just then, the gargoyle glowed and revealed as a magnificent black crow. He flapped his wings before tucking them in as he stares at Baron.

"I see that you have a visitor, Baron." Toto smiled gently. Hana stares at the Cat Creation.

"Baron?" She asked.

He smiled as he stared at her. "I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen. The artisan who created me gave me that title." He said as he bowed. Hana bowed back. "My name is Hana. Hana Tsushiyota." She said.

"Now then, care to explain your problem?" Baron asked as he walked up to her. She then remembered her problem. "...I'm not sure that you'll believe me. I can't even believe it myself." Hana said as she rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"What? You came from a loony bin?" Muta asked-

Toto swiped at Muta in the air. "Don't try that again!" Muta said as he held his paw up in fists. But Toto ignored him and swiped at him again. Hana didn't know either to be terrified or be amused. Just then, a hand rest on her shoulder. She turned to see Baron standing next to her.

"Are you trying to say that your problem is hard to be believable, Miss Hana?" He asked. Hana hesitated, but nodded.

"I see. Well, then...please, step into the Bureau." Baron said as he walked inside the Bureau. Hana was confused. "Don't worry about those two." Baron said as Hana stares at the the fighting duo.

Hana sighed as she followed Baron inside the Bureau. Inside the Bureau, it was decorated in a victorian era. she stared the Bureau in awe. "Milk or lemon with your tea?" Baron asked. Hana noticed Baron. "Milk, please." Hana said. Baron smiled.

"Excellent choice." He said as he started to boil the tea in the tea pot. Hana sat down on the couch. Baron came with two cups of tea. "Here you are." He said as he handed Hana one of the cups. She smiled and thanked him. "It's my personal blend. Its a bit different every time, so I can't guarantee the flavor." Baron warned her.

Hana took a sip and her eyes became soft. It tasted refreshing and warming; the best blend she had in a long time. "It's delicious, Baron." Hana commented. Baron smiled warmly. "Then, you're lucky." He said as he sat next to her.

"Now then, what is the problem that is hard to be believable, Miss Hana?" He asked. Hana didn't know where to start.

"Do you know about the Dragon New Years?" She asked. Baron smiled warmly. "Yes, I am aware that it is in a couple of days. Why do you ask?" He asked. Hana sighed and pulled out the Book of Dragons and hands it to Baron. "Turn to page 36." Hana said in a sad tone. Baron turned it. "Out loud or by myself?" He asked.

Hana sighed. "Don't matter. I know what it is, anyway." Hana said. Just then, Muta and Toto came inside. Toto perched on the railing near the top window of the house. Muta stares at Baron as he reads the book of Dragons. "How is the Silver Dragon significant to you, Miss Hana?" He asked. Hana sighed and pulled out a silver box.

She then opened it; revealing the Silver Dragon's silver scale.

Baron stares at Hana. "I found it near my school under a tree. I tried to find out if it matches with any reptile animals today, but none of them matched. It only left me with one option since scales don't shine brightly like it could now. I don't know if it's the Silver Dragon's scale or something else." Hana confessed.

Baron stares at the scale. "Mind if I see it for a moment?" Baron asked. Hana places the scale in Baron's gloved hand. He held it against the light. It wasn't transparent, but it did a significant glow from the light's reflection. Baron then thought of one more test. "Toto, can you sense if it's something else?" Baron asked.

Toto glided down next to Baron and took a look at the scale. He stares at it carefully and sighs. "It's a dragon scale alright. It can't be anything else." Toto said. Hana clentched her hands into a fist. She was actually engaged to a dragon she doesn't know.

She felt a warm hand rubbing her back in soothing circles. "So you came to the Cat Bureau to make sure it wasn't a trick?" Baron asked. Hana felt tears running down her cheek.

She suddenly felt a handkerchief rubbing the tears off of her cheek. She stared at Baron. "Please don't cry, Miss Hana. I will help you in anyway I can." Baron said in a gentle voice. He then held her hands in his. She sighed deeply. "...someone told me to find the Cat Bureau before...they find me and take me to the Kingdom." Hana said.

Baron stared at her. "Who told you to seek help from the Cat Bureau?" Baron asked. Hana looked away from Baron.

"I really don't know. She had a beautiful voice, though." Hana said. Baron can tell she wasn't lying, since she had sincerity in her. Hana can barely tell a lie now a days, knowing that people will be on to her.

Baron then thought of an idea. "Maybe King Lune might know about the Silver dragon and their rituals that involves the Dragon New Years." Baron thought out loud. Muta grunted.

"Don't tell me that I have to watch over the kid?" Muta complained. "That's why you're coming with me, Muta. Toto, can you keep an eye on Miss Hana while me and Muta go to the Cat Kingdom?" Baron asked.

Toto smirked. "Don't worry, Baron. I'll keep an eye on her." Toto said. Baron stares at Hana. "We'll only be gone for only a few hours. You can stay here inside the refuge and then we'll figure the next step." Baron said. Hana nodded.

Baron stroked the top of her head, then went to grab his top hat, cane and jacket before pulling out a purple crystal. He whispered unfamiliar words into the stone; making a portal opened. After awhile, the portal disappeared, with Muta and Baron inside.

Toto stares at Hana. "So, Hana. Tell me about yourself." He asked. with a gentle smile. She blushed slightly from his smile. No one smiles or noticed her before if she makes a comment if the teacher makes a mistake on a myth or legend. "What do you want to know?" Hana asked.

Toto shrugged. "What you like, what you hate, what you admire, your hobbies; anything particular." Toto said. Hana sighed.

"Well, as you can tell...I like to read about myths and legends all the time. It's the only thing that can keep me focus. I also like to draw as well. Only when I feel like it, I draw what I feel like, but mostly I draw what I'm feeling." Hana said. Toto stared at her.

"Do you have any friends you share your pictures with?" He asked. Hana was silent.

"...I take that as a no." He said as he right next to her since she was sitting near the arm of the couch. "...they think that I'm different from everyone else. I always have my nose in a book. I never got a chance to talk to someone." Hana said.

So slowly, Toto nuzzled the side of her head. She didn't realized that she had tears rolling down her cheeks. "...I'm just a nobody...no one admires me or anything. They think I'm just a ghost in the school." Hana confessed.

She then felt herself in a feathery warm embrace. Toto had wrapped one wing around Hana; pulling her close to him in a warm embrace. Hana returned the embrace as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Toto looked at the time.

It was already pass midnight.

"You better get some sleep. It's late." Toto said as he pulled Hana away. He got out the blanket that was behind Baron's chair and pillow and places it around Hana's shoulder. She gently laid down.

"...I feel better now...thanks for listening to me, Toto." Hana whispered before she fell into a deep sleep. Toto brushed one wing against her forehead. "...you're welcome, Hana." He said.

He gently flew up to the rail and perched there; keeping an eye on both the Bureau and Hana.

Few Hours passed...

Baron and Muta came back from the Cat Kingdom, having all the information Baron needed about the 'special' kingdom.

Not only did it have dragons, but other mystical and legendary beings like wizards, elves, goblins and many more. If Hana does get kidnapped, he would have to go to the kingdom to rescue her, and also encounter many beings that might do harm or aid him on the quest.

When he walked inside the Bureau, Baron walked by the couch and noticed Hana was fast asleep. She had a pretty calm face, something that somehow warmed him up and Muta's.

"She just recently fell asleep awhile ago." Toto whispered. Baron stares at the sleeping girl. The blanket nearly slipped off from Hana.

Baron gently grabbed the blanket and pulls it up to Hana's shoulders. He felt Hana shifted a little, but then cuddled deeper into the blanket while sighing deeply.

He smiled slightly and stroked Hana's hair. It was soft and smooth; even if he was wearing his gloved hand.

Baron then noticed something about Hana. A single tear ran down her cheek. She was having a dream, but he didn't know what. She then whispered something that gave it away.

"...dad...mom...don't go..." She mumbled in her sleep. She then clentched onto the blanket. Baron kept stroking her hair; letting her know that everything will be alright.

He had to solve her case. They need to let the Silver dragon know that this was all just a misunderstanding.

* * *

I will update this story as soon as possible. But I think this will be fun! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Fantasies **

**Ch.2: The Great Escape **

* * *

Hana didn't feel all that good after she woke up; all there was a migraine. She flutter her eyes opened, seeing herself in a dark room. She felt something wet to her forehead.

Then, she felt a hand. It felt just like Baron's.

"...Baron?" She asked. The voice chuckled.

"I see that you know my brother...but sorry to get your hopes up, but I'm not Baron." The voice said.

Hana's eyes went wide and stared at the figurine.

It was a Cat Creation, but he was entirely different.

His fur was pearly grey that shined from the sudden light in the dungeon. His electric blue eyes glowing with life. He was wearing a black suit that went with his sunny yellow vest and navy blue tie. He smiled warmly.

"My name is Auron. Auron Humbert von Gikkingen. May I ask your name, since I told you mine?" He asked gently as he smiled warmly. Hana blushed.

"...Hana. My name is Hana." She said as she blushed slightly. Auron smiled. Hana tried to sat up, but felt so dizzy that she fell back. She didn't realize that her head was resting on Auron's lap.

"Easy..don't try to move much. They used a powerful spell on you so they can take you to their kingdom easily." Auron said as he dampen the cloth again with the water and places it back onto Hana's forehead.

Hana stared at Auron.

"You mean...we are at..."

"...yes. We are at the sixth kingdom. The Twilight Kingdom."

Hana stares at Auron as he stares around. They soon heard a chain unlocking. Auron's eyes slit angrily, wrapping one arm protectively around Hana's shoulder. Hana gasped in astonishment.

It was a snow dragon.

It had fur that was white as snow instead of scales. Her soft main going down from her neck to her tail. She had angelic wings that seems to glitter in the sunlight. Her soft sapphire blue eyes stare at the Cat creation and the young girl in it's lap. Her wolf like ears flicker back and forth.

She went over to the Creation and Hana and sniffed Hana's aura. She then had a sad look. "The spell weakened you deeply. Listen, if you get her to the faerie forest that is a day walk from here, the Eldin Elf can heal her." Her soft voice said.

Hana recognized that voice.

"...you're the one who told me to go to the Bureau." She said. The dragon smiled. "Yes. My name is Snow. I was the one who told you to seek help from the Cat Bureau." She said.

Baron...Toto...Muta...

"Where are they?" Hana asked. Snow laid her paw on her shoulder gently. "It's okay, Hana. They are waiting outside right now for you. I already told them what happened." Snow said as she looked out of the dungeon's doorway.

Auron swept Hana into his arms as he carried her. She blushed a crimson red. No one ever carried her like this before. But...for the first time in her whole life, she actually felt...safe in Auron's arms.

Hesitantly, she leaned her head against Auron's shoulder. He didn't seem to mind.

Snow lead Auron with Hana in his arms to the gate. "I managed to keep King Doleium occupied so that you two can escape. Doleium is our Dragon King. He tried to make sure Hana stays long enough so that Prince Damien can come back from his mission." Snow said.

Hana felt the scale in her pocket. Hana fished it out and hands it to Snow. Snow shook her head and managed to close Hana's hand so that she's holding onto the scale. "No, Hana. You keep it. It will protect you from evil magic. I'll tell Damien what happened. His father probably snipped one of Damien's scales and let it out to the mortal world. Hurry, go to the Faerie forest." Snow nudged Auron out of the front gate.

Just before Snow left, Hana managed to hug her. "...thank you, Snow." She whispered. Snow smiled sadly as she purred a sweet lullaby. "...good luck, Hana. And Auron? Take good care of her." She was then gone.

Auron then saw Baron and Muta. Baron walked up to Hana as her face started to turn red deeply; her eyes started to turn pale. Auron gently laid her down and felt her forehead.

It was burning up, but her skin was cold as ice.

"We better get to the Faerie forest or she might not make it." Auron whispered.

He took off his jacket and wraps it around Hana's shoulder before picking her up in his arms. He felt her tense a little, but then sighed deeply as she relaxed in his arms. Auron sighed sadly as he started to walk behind Muta and Baron.

Hana was breathing peacefully, even if she was cold as ice. But she stayed asleep, knowing how tired she was.

"...how long have you been here, Auron?" Baron asked. Auron sighed. "...at least for a few days. I'm glad I was able to run into you." Auron said. Muta stared at them.

"I didn't know you had a brother, Baron." Muta said. Baron smiled warmly at his fat feline companion. "We lost contact with each other when World War II was happening. But I'm glad that you are well, brother." Baron said. Auron smiled.

"...so am I, brother."

* * *

_Hana didn't know where she was. She was walking down a long hallway, surrounded in darkness. Hana was unsure if she should turn back or not. Hana noticed a light. _

_For some reason, it was in shape of a large bird with golden feathers and crimson red eyes. _

_It let out a screech _

Hana felt something brushed against her forehead. It was soft and feathery.

"...Toto?"

The only thing she heard was a soft screech. Hana fluttered her eyes opened. What she saw what was astonishing.

It was a golden Eagle.

It's head to it's neck was white as snow, but the rest of the eagle's body was shining with gold. It was fairly large; big enough to ride. She didn't realized that she was leaned against it's warm feathers; keeping her warm as the early dusk comes. The eagle was fast asleep.

Hana shifted a little. She then realized that she was still holding onto Auron's jacket. She gently got up; moving away from the warm feathers.

The eagle woke up; it's crimson red eyes staring at the girl as she stares at the horizon.

They were high above a cliff. seeing the faerie forest over the horizon that was miles from here. That must be where the Cat Bureau be.

Hana felt something nuzzling her from behind. She turned to see the eagle. It screech softly. Hana hesitated; but tried to stroke the eagle's soft neck feathers. The eagle leaned it's head towards Hana's hand; letting her stroke it.

Hana smiled sadly as she kept stroking the Eagle. Just when she pulled away, she stared at the rising sun. "...I need to find the Bureau." Hana said. She want them to know that she was alive-

She suddenly felt herself being lifted. The Eagle scooped her up and settled Hana between it's shoulder blades. The eagle expanded it's magnificent wings. It then took off into the sky.

Hana gently grabbed the eagle's neck feathers, making sure that she stays on the eagle as it soars in the sapphire blue sky as the sun starts to rise.

She looked around as she saw the valley beautiful from high above. Hana then stared at the golden eagle.

It stared straight ahead as it flapped it's beautiful golden wings. It then cocked it's head towards Hana and lets out a screech. Hana smiled sadly as she stared at the forest as it fast approaches.

It lands peacefully on a branch; folding it's wings as it stares around. Hana was about to ask it what's wrong, but it had that look in it's eyes; telling Hana to stay quiet for awhile.

The eagle flew from branch to branch as it perched near an old tree. Hana then saw why it told her to stay quiet.

The Bureau were tied up to a tree; surrounded by hideous creatures. Their dark olive green skins were wrinkled as fangs were showing out of their mouths. The armor was black with simple tunic and helmet. The claws on them were sharp and hideous.

"For the last time, creature...where is the human mortal and we'll let you go free!" The creature demanded. Auron's eyes slit angrily.

"Why should we tell you where Miss Hana is?" He asked; his temper already losing it's patience-

A spear sink deep into the trunk of the tree; right next to Auron's right cheek. "You misunderstood me, Creation. If you tell us where the girl is, we'll let you go free." it said.

Hana then recognized the creatures; they were goblins.

Hana leaned her head against the eagle's. "We have to help them." She begged. The eagle stared at her and then nodded.

The goblins then heard something flustered against the trees and bushes. Just then, something glowed in the sun. It was the eagle. It let out a loud screech that it made a few goblins run away in terror.

The eagle swooped down; using it's claws cutting the ropes that was binding the Bureau.

Auron then felt a hand grabbing his. He looked up and saw Hana. He smiled as he tighten his hold on Hana's hand. Auron then grabbed Baron's hand as the eagle grabbed Muta's paws with it's claws.

The eagle glided in the sky as Hana helped both Baron and Auron onto the eagle's back. After a few minutes, the eagle landed softly near a lake. It first let go of Muta gently, then gently landed on the ground. Auron and Baron slipped off the eagle's back, but Hana had difficulty.

She then saw Auron held his hand out to Hana's; smiling gently. She gently placed her hand on Auron's arm as his hands grabbed her waist gently as he gently set her feet to the ground.

Everything for some reason faded away from them. Hana's and Auron's eyes were locked onto each others. Hana had her hands resting on his chest as his hands were on her shoulders.

"Are you okay, Miss Hana?" Auron asked. Hana shook her head; making it come back into reality. "I'm fine." She said. Auron smiled gently and lets his hand pull away from Hana's shoulders.

Hana handed his jacket back. "I believe this belongs to you." Hana said. Auron smiled as he put the jacket on. The eagle nuzzled Hana from behind. Hana smiled as she stroked the eagle's head.

"Thank you...Teruko." Hana whispered.

"Teruko?" Baron asked. Hana giggled. "I have to call her something. It means 'shining child' and her wings shined in the sunlight. Besides," Hana said as the eagle nuzzled her, screeching cheerfully. "I think she likes the name."

Auron chuckled. "...it's perfect. I want to thank you for helping us, Teruko. It really means alot to us." Auron said. Teruko nodded as she stared at Hana. it cocked it's head towards her.

It soon turned to night time. Muta's loud, obnoxious snoring heard, but Baron was use to it as he was peacefully asleep. Teruko was asleep as she had her wings wrapped around Hana. However, she was not asleep.

She gently pulled away from Teruko's feathery embrace. She stared at the lake as the full moon shined brightly. It reminded her about the night picnic her and her parents went on.

A single tear ran pass down her cheek.

She missed them...**deeply.**

She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Auron, a worried look on his face. "What are you doing up so late?" He asked.

Hana sighed as she stared at the reflection of herself from the lake. "...just remembering the good times." Hana said. Auron stared at her. "...you want to talk about it? It might help you feel better." he offered.

Hana sighed.

"...I don't know if I want to leave this place or not." Hana whispered. Auron stared at her. "Hana, that's not right. You have people care about you back in your real world; where you truly belong." Auron said.

Hana stared at him. "Name one person." She said. Auron opened his mouth, but then closed it. He didn't know if she had friends. "What about your parents?" He asked.

Hana's eyes were in tears now. "They've been dead for years. I'm an orphan." She said. Auron stared at her in shock.

"...if...if they had listen to me, they would still be alive today. That one winter day, a snow storm came. They wanted to take me somewhere, but I told them that it was too dangerous and we should wait until the snow storm passes or lightens up. But they told me that it would be fine. We were driving down the street and then...everything went blank.

"I woke up in the hospital the next morning and the doctors told me that my parents died from the impact. I've been alone since then. No one even came to the funeral of my parents. No one cared about me! They treated me like I was a different from everyone else! I just...I just..." Hana then broke down, for the first time in years, she cried her heart out.

She felt herself in a warm embrace. Auron held her in his arms. She was surprised, but then wrapped her arms around his chest; hugging him tightly in return. After a moment; Auron tighten his grip.

"Everything will be okay..." He whispered as he stroked her hair. Hana wanted to believe that everything will be alright, but just doesn't know yet. Auron stroked her silky black hair as he rocked her slightly in his arms.

After awhile, Hana pulled away from Auron. "I'm sorry, Auron...for saying stuff like that." Hana said. Auron sighed and smiled sadly as he shook his head. "Don't apologize. You need to let it all out since it was hurting you on the inside for so long." He said as he cupped her face with both of his hands.

He pushed away the tear that ran down her cheek with his thumb. "If you ever want to talk about something, you can talk about it to me." He said as he kneeled down. Hana blushed. "...you promise?" She asked.

Auron smiled sadly as he rest his forehead against hers; still looking in her eyes. "...I promise." He vowed. Hana wrapped her arms around his neck; giving him a tight embrace. Auron returned the embrace.

After awhile, Auron laid down next to Hana as she snuggled into Teruko's feathers. He smiled sadly.

He then felt someone against him. He opened his eyes and blushed a crimson red.

Hana laid her head against the crook of his neck; one hand resting on his chest. Hesitantly, he wrapped one arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. He smiled as he leaned his cheek on top of Hana's head.

He will protect her with his life.

He will help her out and let her know that she's not alone.

* * *

The golden eagle is actually named Marahute from "The Rescuers: Down Below" All rights go to Walt Disney. I couldn't find the meaning of Marahute so I used Teruko and it actually fits her.

Until Next chapeter


	3. Chapter 3

**Fantasies **

**Ch.3 The Name**

* * *

Hana shifted a little in her sleep, but cuddled deeper into the embrace. Auron wakes up to see that it was almost dawn. He saw Hana sleeping. He smiled as he purred softly and quietly. Baron was already awake. **  
**

Hana fluttered her eyes opened. "Sleep well?" He asked. Hana nodded. She stared at Baron. "Hey, Baron?" Baron looked up. "Yes, miss Hana?" He asked. Hana shifted a little.

"I was wondering...how did I end up at the dragon castle's dungeon. And further more, how did I end up at Teruko's nest when Auron was carrying me out of the castle?" She was confused of what was going on.

Baron chuckled.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that." He said as he adjusted his position. "Well, to answer your first question. While me, Muta and Toto were at the Bureau, you were still sound asleep. Toto heard something from the outside and went to check it out. We suddenly heard something from the ordinary. You see, Creations have an ability to sense another creature from the ordinary. When we came out, we saw dragons trying to gain entrance to the Bureau.

"Toto and Muta tried to fend them off while I tried to put a protection spell on you, so that you would be safe from harm. However, the dragons managed to beat me to you and placed a sleeping spell on you so that you wouldn't wake up." Baron explained. Hana rubbed her head. "No wonder I had a migraine when I woke up." Hana said.

Baron nodded. "Well, after that, they carried you to the portal that was right next to Cat Paw's Lake. That's where the Cat Kingdom is. The entrance to this world; Twilight, is a shape of a serpent." Baron said. Hana nodded. "Wait, how come Toto isn't with you?" She asked. Baron smiled sadly. "I told him to go find Prince Lune to tell him that we need his assistance once more."

Hana thought for a moment, then understand. "Then, how did I end up at Teruko's nest then?" Hana asked as she stroked Teruko's feathers. Auron smiled. "I believe I can explain." He took a big breath.

"You see, after we got out of the castle. We had to take you to the faerie forest so that we can get the Elder Elf to heal you from the spell you were cast from. When were about to enter, we were ambush by those strange creatures." Auron said as he shook his head. "You mean Goblins?" She asked. Auron chuckled.

"I forgot that you know alot about fantasy creatures." Auron said. Hana smiled. "Well, when they were going to ambush us, we heard this loud screech from something. The next thing I knew, you were being carried away from something." Auron said. Hana stared at Teruko. "It was you...wasn't it?" Hana asked Teruko.

She looked down guilty. Hana smiled sadly as she stroked her feathered neck. "I'm not mad at you, Teruko." Hana said. Teruko nuzzled the side of her cheek. "Well, I'm glad that you managed to help us." Hana said. Teruko screeched happily.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. "Whoa, what was that?" Muta asked as he woke up. Teruko looked up and looked around. She then lowered her back next to Hana. Hana got the messaged and sat between Teruko's shoulder blades. Auron and Baron managed to hop on behind her as Teruko grabbed Muta's paws.

She then perched on a high tree. She let go of Muta as she adjusted the weight on her back. Auron and Baron slipped off, since they were part cat and can balance themselves on the tree. Hana, however, stayed on Teruko's back.

Hana scooted up on Teruko's back until she was practically sitting on Teruko's shoulders. Hana was astonished from what was making the earth shake.

It was an army of Earth Dragons.

Their skins were dirt brown as their yellow glowing eyes were shining from the sun's reflection. They were standing on their bicep legs as they tuck their arms in as they were walking in an isle. "Those are Earth dragons." Hana said.

"Something we need to worry about?" Auron asked. Hana shook her head. "I don't think so. Earth dragons are mostly the loner types. They only hang around their kinds. They really can't fly since they were made out of the earth's crust, but the have powerful kick and tail whip attacks. That's why most species avoid them. However, with the right way of speaking to them, they can never really hurt humans back in the day...unless you offend them in some way." Hana explained.

Everyone was staring at Hana with shock. "...next time we are going somewhere like this, let's take Hana with us." Muta said. Hana laughed. "Don't worry about a thing, Baron. You have an expert here when it comes to fantasy creatures like dragons and the other creatures." Hana said. Baron chuckled from Hana's comment.

Hana then noticed a small earth dragon, which look like a hatchling that was right behind a bigger dragon; which was leading the other Earth dragon. The leader was smiling proudly at the dragon hatchling.

Hana smiled sadly as the leader nuzzled it's baby.

Teruko smirked and took off with Hana on her back. Hana then noticed what she was doing. "Teruko! Are you crazy!?" She asked. Teruko screech at her; as if to say 'I'm not crazy!' Soon, Teruko was hovering right in front of the Earth Dragon patrol. The leader came to a halt. "Halt! He ordered. The dragons were still marching forward.

"I said HALT!" He ordered. The dragons behind him stopped and nearly became a domino. The leader smirked. "Well, if it isn't the golden eagle?" He asked. Teruko nodded. The leader then noticed Hana; sitting on Teruko's shoulders. "You have a master now?" He asked.

Teruko landed on the soft ground; lowering her back so that Hana can hop off. "...My name is Hana Tsushiyota and this is Teruko. I'm sorry if we disturbed your patrol, sir." Hana said as she gave a salute.

He chuckled and held one hand off; telling her at ease. "That's quite alright. My name is Hatanim. This is my son, Riku." He motioned the shy dragon that was hiding behind his father's leg. Hana smiled. "I promise that I won't hurt you or your father, Riku. Otherwise, I might make a death wish on me if I did something so drastic like that." Hana said as she held her hand out.

As slowly as he could, Riku slowly walked towards Hana. She held her hand out as he sniffed it.

He then gently pressed his forehead against her hand. She smiled as she gently stroked his beautiful brown scales. He let out happy chirps.

Soon, Baron, Auron and Muta caught up with Hana; almost out of breath. "Man...when you said...that Teruko's fast...you weren't kidding." Auron gasped. Hana laughed nervously.

"I take it that these are acquaitence of yours, Miss Hana?" Hatanim asked. Hana nodded. "Yes. This is Muta, Baron and Auron." Hana introduced. He stares at the three cats.

"I can sense that two of you are Cat Creations. Many of eons that I wanted to see one with my own eyes, but I think you two proved me." Hatanim said. Baron and Auron bowed.

Hana then noticed something big in the sky. It's wings were really big. Hana backed away until she felt Auron's chest from behind. Auron noticed and wrapped an protective arm around Hana.

Hatanim looked at what Hana was staring at. "It's King Doleium! Protect Hana and her friends!" He ordered the other dragons. Riku got next to Hana as his father puts the group behind him.

The dragon king landed in front of the group. He had silver scales. His two front fangs were showing from the front of his mouth, sticking out. He had an expensive ruby jewel on his forehead; protected by a golden emblem His horns on his head were curved upward as short spikes goes down from his neck to his tail. His burning crimson red eyes staring at the group.

"Evening, Hatanim." He hissed with a sinister smirk. Hatanim nodded. "What do we owe his majesty a visit?" He asked as he took a step back; hiding both his son and the group. Doleium smirked.

"I'm looking a female mortal. Her name is Hana Tsushiyota. Have you seen her?" He asked as he leaned his face towards him. Hatanim glared at him. "If I had, I would inform you then...wouldn't I, your majesty?" He asked. Doleium smirked.

"I suppose. Well, if you do see the mortal, make sure you deliver her to the castle. However, if you are hiding her from me...you know what will happen..." He said. He soon took off into the sky. Hatanim stared at the group behind her.

Hana had her face buried into Auron's shoulder. Auron rubbed her back soothingly; seeing how scared she was. "It's okay, Hana. He's gone." He whispered.

Hatanim hesitated; but slowly nuzzled the side of Hana's head. "I understand how scared you were. He can be a scary king. But I'll be so glad when his son, Prince Damien will take over the throne." Hatanim said.

Hana stared at Hatanim. "We need to find a way out of the Twilight realm. Do you know where we can find the exit to the human world?" Baron asked. Hatanim. thought for awhile. "I do...but it's a long days of a walk. I can only lead you half way, though. The rest of the way...you have to find it on your own when we get there." Hatanim offered.

Hana smiled.

"Thank you for the offer, Hatanim." Hana said. He smirked. Hana then felt Riku nuzzling her from behind. Hana smiled.

She then felt herself being lifted once more.

Riku puts her on his back. "Are you sure you can handle it?" Hana asked Riku. Riku smirked like his father. Hatanim laughed. "My son may be young, but he has great strength. I'm sure that he can handle it. He has come a fond of you." He said. Hana stared at Riku.

He smiled and cocked his head.

She then turned to Teruko.

"I want you to fly ahead of us. Warn us if there's anything in our path that we need to be cautious about." Hana ordered. Teruko nodded and took off. "Company! March!" Hatanim ordered.

The earth dragons started to march behind the leader. Hana was on Riku's back as Baron, Auron and Muta walked beside Hana and Riku. Hana noticed how alot of dragons and creatures were not what they seem.

"Hatanim? If I ask you something, can you answer it the best you can?" Hana asked. Hatanim nodded. "...are there other creatures in the Twilight Kingdom that are...more powerful than King Doleium? Like all of the others made in the movie?" Hana asked. Hatanim hummed for a few second. "That depends. Who are you thinking of?" He asked.

Hana gulped.

"...Smaug."

The dragons came to a sudden halt from the name; even Riku jerked a little.

"Smaug!?"

"He's here!?

"Where!?

"Silence!" Hatanim ordered. The dragons calmed down. He then stared at Hana.

"How do you know that name?" Hatanim asked. Hana's eyes were wide with shock. "You mean...he's real? He lives in the Twilight Kingdom?" Hana asked. Hatanim nodded.

"Who's Smaug? A disease?" Muta asked. Hana shook her head. "He's the most dangerous dragon in the century during Middle Earth. He was just a character in a book. But...I never expect to be in this realm." Hana said. Baron hummed. "Then we must avoid him if we ever come across him." Baron offered.

Riku stared at Hana. "Actually...last time my dad saw him; he lives in a cave a few miles from here. He never leaves his cave ever." Riku said.

Hana stares up ahead; seeing a large rock with a cave inside it. "...I need to see him. I don't know...but I just do." Hana said. Hatanim stared at Hana and smirked. "Brave one, are ya? Never ignore that feeling, Hana." Hatanim said.

* * *

Soon, they were beside Smaug's cave. Hana slipped off Riku's back. "I want everyone to stay here. I want to confront him alone." Hana said. Auron grabbed her shoulder. "Be careful. Don't do anything reckless." He said. Hana nodded and hugged him around his neck.

"I promise I won't." Hana said as he felt his arms around his waist; embracing her tightly. She soon pulled away and started to walk towards the cave. It was warm when she almost saw the other side of the cave after awhile of walking.

She suddenly heard snoring from a dragon. Hana sidle against the wall and peaked her head out from the mouth of the cave and gasped.

There, lying on top of massive treasure, was Smaug.

His jaw fangs were sticking out from his mouth. He had a cat like face; his ears drooped down as he slept. He had fur of ivory and black by his ears and whiskers near his muzzle. He was a fairly large dragon. His scales were crimson red while the underneath was ivory. He had black fur on his back as his wings were folded against his body. His talon claws were near his head as his whip-like tail was curled against his body.

Hana gulped. She gently walked forward, but then accidentally kicked one of the treasure.

His wing twitched as he let out a groan. Hana hid herself behind a barrel.

Smaug opened his mint green eyes as he looked around as his ears flickered.

"Thief...I smell you and feel your air. I can hear your breath as well. Come on out, so I can get a look at you." He said. Hana was scared to move. She heard him chuckle.

"I can feel your fear. I am surprised that you came without anyone else." He said as he raised his head; still looking for the intruder. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt tears running down her cheek. She then felt something breathing against her cheek. She turned and stared at the dragon's mint green eyes.

He chuckled. "So you are the human that is causing a commotion at the dragon castle." He asked. Hana looked down. He gently puts one claw under her chin, making her look at her again.

Hana still refused to look at him; still scared that she's facing this all by herself. She then felt something different.

Smaug, the most dangerous dragon from what she heard, is actually nuzzling the side of her head so softly. She even heard him purring like a cat. Well, that's thanks to his cat genes that runs in his blood since he had cat references on his face.

"What is your name?" He asked. Hana gulped. "I-It's Hana, sir." She said. "...no need for formality, young one." He said. Hana stared at him confused as he sat on top of his treasures.

"You're...not what I expected, from what I heard from others." Hana said. Smaug smirked. "That's because they don't know who I'm truly am. Well, what is that so called 'king' doing now?" He asked.

Hana sighed. "...he's trying to force me to marry his son." She confessed. He growled. "...is he, now?" He growled. He then gently grabbed Hana and set her between his shoulder blades. "Where are we going?" She asked as he spreaded his wings.

"...I'm going with you, what do you think, human?" He asked as he took off in a secret entrance. Hana stared at him shocked. "A-Are you sure!?" She asked. Smaug only smirked.

"Nothing will give me the pleasure by showing the King why I'm the most dangerous dragon he should fear."

Auron and the others were still waiting for Hana.

"She sure is taking her time." Hatanim said. Auron was worried about Hana. He knew that he should of went with Hana instead of letting her go by herself.

They soon heard a loud roar. They look up and gasped. It was Smaug.

He landed in front of the earth dragon troops. Riku coward behind his father. Smaug gently lowered his back. Auron saw Hana on his back. Auron gently went to Smaug's side and helped Hana off.

"You okay, Hana?" He asked. as he grabbed her by the waist gently as she used his arms as for balance with her hands. "I'm fine, Auron. Smaug is mad about this marriage than Hatanim is." Hana said.

Hatanim stared at Smaug. Smaug smirked. "No need to worry about taking them to the exit. I'll take it over from here." He said. Hatanim stared at Smaug, then stared at Hana. "Are you sure you can trust him?" He asked. Hana nodded. "He's mad at the king as well, Hatanim." She said.

Hatanim stared at Smaug. "...if you try to hurt her, I will come after you." He said. Riku went to Hana and nuzzled her sadly. She smiled and hugged Riku. "I'll miss you too, Riku." Hana said. Riku smiled and licked Hana's cheek.

Hatanim bowed at Hana and ordered his troops to continue patrol. Hana was with the Bureau and Smaug. "Well, we better keep going." Hana said. They all nodded.

With a powerful dragon like Smaug by her side, she knew that she can make it to the exit.

* * *

Ch.4 Up soon

A/N I do not own Smaug. He belongs to the Lord of the Rings maker. All praise them and the Hobbit


	4. Chapter 4

**Fantasies **

**Ch.4 The Ice Dragon Clan**

* * *

Smaug looked around as he lead the group. Hana was walking between Auron and Baron as Muta was walking behind. Hana was staring at the forests as the birds chirped and flew into the distance.

They soon got to a bridge. Hana stared at the bridge. "...okay, there has to be a catch."

"Indeed...my mortal friends." a voice hissed.

There on the branch of an old tree was a giant snake. His scales were a minty green and underneath was a pale ivory color. His forehead had a white mark in it's forehead. It's crimson red eyes were staring at the commoners. Hana knew those types of eyes.

"...you're a Hydra..."

It smirked evilly. "Yes. You know your creatures, young mortal. You see...if you want to pass...you have to answer my riddle." He said. Auron and Baron stared at Hana. She shrugged.

"Mostly, dragons ask for riddles or trolls if you want to pass through." Hana said. She stared at the Hydra. "What is your riddle?" She asked. It smirked once more.

"Alright...here's my riddle."

_"What walks four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon and three in the evening?"_

Baron, Auron and Muta didn't know this riddle, but Smaug and Hana had the great idea. "Human." They said. The hydra stared at them shocked. Hana shook her head.

"Didn't you know that you shouldn't ask the Sphinx riddle first? Everyone knows that." Hana said. The hydra hissed in defeat and lets the humans walk through.

"Hey, Chicky? How did you know that you shouldn't answer...what ever you said, first?" Muta asked. Hana smiled. "You see, most dragons love to play riddle games. They try to see who can outsmart who. The only thing is to never say the Sphinx riddle first. That is the most easiest one in the book and your opponent will have the advantage."

"Can you care to explain the answer of the Sphinx riddle?" Auron asked. Hana smiled. "Well, when you are a new born, you walk on four legs when your just a baby. When you're a grown man, you walk on two legs. Finally, when you get to your senior year, you have two legs and a cane; which counts as a third leg."

Baron stared at his brown cane. Hana got the message. "Not that I'm saying you're old, Baron-" She panicked. He chuckled. "It's alright, Hana." He said.

Smaug stares at the horizon. "Do you think that we'll run into more people like that hydra back there?" Muta asked. Hana hummed for a moment. "Well, there is a possible chance...but that's only if they feel like showing up. Mostly, only dragons are the riddle masters. There are small chances that when a human ask a riddle challenge, they usually win. But mostly dragons win the riddle games."

They were near a forest. "I'll fly to the other side and wait for you there." Smaug said as he stretched his wings and took off. Hana and the Bureau were in the forest. Hana pushed away the vines that were in their way.

Something flew past Auron's shoulder. He looked but nothing was there. Muta felt something land on his head. He felt the top of his head, but felt nothing. "Hey, Baron? I don't think that we're alone in this forest." Muta said.

Baron noticed as he begin to feel that sense again. Hana noticed a shadow. It spread it's tiny wings and lets out a small chirp. She smiled. "It's okay, guys. They won't give us any trouble." She said. Just then, a very small dragon land on her shoulder. It had butterfly wings that had many beautiful colors on its wings. Its small body was long and thin. It can only fit into her hands.

"They're just faerie dragons. They're harmless and very friendly." She said as she saw many different colors of the faerie dragons. Many of them were landing on flowers, watching the Bureau walk pass them.

"I didn't know these type of dragons existed." Auron said. Hana smiled. "You'd be surprised by how many species of dragons there are. Most of them can be friendly, while others are...unfriendly." Hana said as a small faerie dragon nuzzled her cheek.

They soon came to a small lake that was in the middle of the forest. Hana saw something and made the Bureau hide in a bush. "Hey, what's the big idea-" Muta was interrupted when Hana covered his mouth with her hand; telling him to stay quiet. She pointed out and they stared at it.

It was an animal calmly drinking from the lake.

It's hide was white as snow, but it had a long black mane and tail like an ox, but there was a horn of a deer on it's forehead. It's gentle emerald green eyes stared at the forest, then went back to drinking.

"...it's a Kirin." Hana whispered. Baron stared at her. "Are they a good thing?" He whispered back. Hana smiled. "They are protectors of the forest. They give you good luck and wisdom if you actually befriend one, but no one has ever done that. They mostly want their powers and the Kirin just stay away from people unless they feel their aura is pure. I can't believe that we are seeing one." She whispered in awe.

Just then, the Kirin looked up; staring at the Bureau's hiding place and calmly walked forward. It leaned it's head towards the bush and sniffed it. Hana popped her head out, then slowly walked up to the Kirin.

Auron wanted to stop her, but then stopped himself.

The Kirin slowly approached Hana as she extended her hand towards the gentle creature. It sniffed it carefully. "...I won't hurt you." She whispered to the Kirin. So slowly, it leaned it's head against her hand; letting her stroke it.

She smiled as she kept stroking it. The Kirin suddenly looked his head towards the lake and darted away. Something glittered in the waters. Hana backed up until her back was against Auron's chest. "We better leave quick." Auron said as he leads the group away from the lake.

Smaug was waiting for them on the other side. "Took a detour?" He smirked. Hana stared at him. "Uhhh...you could say that." Hana said. After an half an hour of walking, the wind started to get colder.

"We're reaching Ice Beak's Mountain. I can't go on further. I'll go back and distract the King as long as I can." Smaug said. Hana stroked the side of his neck. "Thanks for all of your help, Smaug." Hana said. Smaug nodded and spreaded his wings and took off into the sky.

Smaug was right about one thing, it was freezing and a blizzard was going on.

Muta was walking on all four as he leads the group slowly through the winter blizzard. Baron noticed that Hana stopped. He realized that she wasn't use to these type of conditions.

"Hana? Can you walk?" He asked.

Hana was shivering from the icy winds. She was already freezing and her legs can't seem to go farther.

Baron scooped Hana into his arms and started to trail behind Auron and Muta. "Baron! I can't see anything! We need to find somewhere to rest or we'll be cat-sickles!" Muta yelled.

Something then showed up from the horizon. It was another dragon.

It's scales were a crystal blue as it's horns were a sapphire blue. It's electric blue eyes stared at the commoners as it walked towards. There were icicles on it's shoulders as if it was armor. It's wings were glittering and leathery as it stopped in front of the Bureau. It was pretty small, so it must be a very young dragon.

It suddenly saw Hana shivering from the cold in Baron's arms. It sniffed Hana carefully. It then turned around and walked ten feet, then turned around. It walked a few more feet then turned it's head towards the Bureau.

They got the message as they follow the dragon towards a cave.

The dragon shook the snow off of it's back as it leads the group towards deeper into the cave. After awhile, they stumbled upon a group of the same dragons. They started to whisper as they saw Baron carrying Hana in his arms. There was one dragon that had a scar on it's forehead.

"Speak, travelers." It said. The younger dragon came up and bowed. "Ice Dragon King, I found these travelers in the blizzard. I had to bring them here for shelter. The mortal girl couldn't survive in such condition." The dragon said.

The Ice dragon king stared at the girl in Baron's arms. He then nodded. "They can stay for the night. Until the storm passes. By the way, are you either aquaintences of a crow and another cat? And the golden eagle named Teruko?" He asked.

Baron nodded. "Jareth, take them to the commoners." the king ordered. They were leaded by another dragon until they stumbled upon another part of the cave.

There, was Toto with Teruko and another cat. He had blueish black fur with mismatched eyes. One eye was a crimson red while the other was a sapphire blue. He was wearing white suit with a few medals on them.

He saw the Bureau. He smiled. "Ah, Baron! You're alright." He said. He smiled. "Hello, King Lune. I see you made it as well, Toto and Teruko." Baron said. Toto nodded.

Teruko saw Hana shaking from the cold weather from outside. "What happened?" Toto asked. Baron stared at Hana. "She couldn't move alot in the blizzard." Baron said.

She was still shivering slightly. Baron then settled her down next to Teruko and then puts his jacket around Hana's shoulder. She then fell into a deep sleep. He chuckled slightly.

"I'm surprised that you made it this far, Baron." Lune said. Baron smiled warmly at Hana. "It's was all thanks to Hana...and a few dragons that helped us through."

Muta yawned. "We might as well get some rest. We have another day of journey tomorrow." Auron said.

* * *

Hana fluttered her eyes open the next morning. She saw snuggled against Teruko's feathers. Auron was sleeping next to Hana; his arms around her shoulders.

She gently took Auron's arms off of as she stood up. She gently folded Baron's jacket and sets it next to him. She gently saw an old exit; the sun shining brightly.

She stood at the mouth of the cave. The snow was shining brightly from the sun's reflections. She suddenly saw three wind dragons flying into the sky.

They only had two limbs, but they had big magnificent wings. They had emerald green scales and a lighter green underneath the belly. They had light green eyes that sparkled.

One was a mom, the other was a father as he was teaching a young hatchling how to fly. She smiled sadly as they glided in the sapphire blue sky. She felt a warm feeling around her.

It was like someone was watching over her. She closed her eyes as the warm feeling surrounds her. A single tear runs down Hana's cheek as she whispered a song.

_"Put your faith in what you most believe in _

_Two worlds, one family _

_Trust your heart, let faith decide _

_To guide these lives we see_

_"A paradise untouched by man  
_

_Within this world blessed with love  
_

_A simple life, they live in peace_

"_Softly tread the sand below your feet now_

_Two worlds, one family  
_

_Trust your heart  
_

_Let fate decide  
_

_To guide these lives we see_

"_Beneath the shelter of the trees_

_Only love can enter here  
_

_A simple life, they live in peace_

"_Raise your head up_

_Lift high the load  
_

_Take strength from those that need you  
_

_"Build high the walls  
_

_Build strong the beams  
_

_A new life is waiting  
_

_But dangers no stranger here_

A single tear runs down Hana's cheek. But she still kept going, singing softly.

_"No words describe a mother's tears__  
_

_No words can heal a broken heart  
_

_A dream is gone, but where there's hope_

_"Somewhere, something is calling for you_

_Two worlds, one family  
_

_Trust your heart  
_

_Let fate decide  
_

_To guide these lives we see" _

Hana stares at the sky as the three dragons stared at her. They let out a soft roar as the baby dragon circled around her while still flying. It was a little bigger than her. She smiled as she stroked it's emerald green scales.

She suddenly felt herself being lifted. The father dragon scooped her up as he sets her between his shoulder blades. It took her high in the sky. It was above the clouds as the sun shined brightly.

It dipped one of its wings into the cloud, making it spread apart like a wave in water. She smiled as she adjusted her sitting position. The dragon then turned it's head; repeating four words.

_"Two worlds, one family" _

Hana smiled sadly as she sang that one line last time.

_"Put your faith in what you most believe in_

_Two worlds, one family_

_Trust your heart, let faith decide_

_To guide these lives _

_To guide these lives we see _

Hana and the dragon sang the last line

_"Two worlds, one family"_

What Hana didn't noticed that Auron was watching her. A single tear runs down his furry cheek as his heart broke for hers. He had no idea what she was feeling that way when she stares at a family. She must be missing them so badly after they passed away.

Auron walks back inside the cave.

After a few hours, the Bureau and King Lune along with the Ice Dragon King and Teruko. They noticed that Hana was missing. The Ice Dragon smiled. "No need to worry. Look up." He said.

They looked up and stared in awe.

Hana was still on the back of the wind dragon, on the back of the baby dragon, with the mother and father flying on each side. Baron smiled warmly. "It seems that everyone will get along with Hana." Baron said.

The three dragons saw the Bureau and the Ice Dragon King. They slowly guided down to the ground. They hovered as they softly landed in the snow. Hana slid off the baby's back.

She stroked the scales softly as it let out a happy chirp. The father dragon nuzzled her on the side of the cheek. She smiled. "Thank you for letting me visit the sky." She said as she stroked it's head. The father dragon smiled warmly as he nodded as in 'you're welcome'.

They soon flew away as Hana waved good-bye to the wind dragons. "You ready to leave, Hana?" Baron asked. Hana smiled and nodded. The Ice Dragon chuckled.

"Not in that outfit you are not." he said. Hana stared at her clothes. It was a simple pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. The Ice dragon spreaded his wings as he whispered a spell.

Hana's entire body glowed. After the light faded, Hana's outfit changed.

It was a white long-sleeve shirt with a black tunic. She was wearing a light silver-leathered trench coat that matched her black pants and her black high knee boots. She was also wearing white gloves. She stared at her outfit.

She smiled and bowed at the Ice Dragon King. "Thank you." She said. The Ice Dragon bowed back. "Have a safe journey. May the dragon spirits guide you on your way." He said.

Hana was walking next to Auron and Lune. "It's nice to meet you, Hana. I'm King Lune of the Cat Kingdom." He said. Hana smiled and shook his paw. "It's nice to meet you as well, your majesty." Hana said.

Teruko flew ahead to inform them if anything is coming towards them.

Hana softly held the silver scale in her hands.

She suddenly felt arms from behind her. She realized that it was Auron. "You okay, Auron?" Hana asked. He didn't say anything. He only tightened the embrace.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his chest; giving him a tight embrace in return. Hana pulls away, staring at his electric blue eyes.

He smiled softly. "We better catch up to the others." He said as he held his hand out to her. She smiled and took his hand. It was soft and warm.

She was glad to have people like the Cat Bureau at her side.

They will get out of the Twilight Kingdom together as a team.

* * *

Ch.5 Up soon

A/N I do not own the song that was in this chapter.

It was called "Two Worlds" singed by Phil Collins. All rights go to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fantasies **

**Ch.5 The Truth**

* * *

Hana was right behind Muta as King Lune was talking to Baron and Auron about this kingdom. Toto was high in the sky with Teruko. As they leave a part of the forest, they see unicorns grazing in the fields.

Hana smiled gently as she passed by the gentle creatures. One unicorn was following her. She smirked.-

She suddenly felt a distress signal from something...or someone. She stared around, hearing sad chirps.

She then jumped on the unicorn's back and guided towards the noise. "Chicky! Where you're going!?" He called, but Hana ignored him. Baron and Auron stared as Hana disappeared from their sight. "What happened?" Baron asked. Muta shrugged.

Hana kept on riding towards the distress chirps from the creature. The unicorn was galloping through the short stream as the birds flew away from the unicorn's way.

She heard the chirps getting louder and louder. She suddenly stopped in front of a tree that had a nest beside it. Hana got off the unicorn as she slowly approached the nest. She stared at it surprised.

It was black dragon hatchling.

It's scales were black as midnight as it's mint green eyes stared at Hana. It's wings were a little big for it's body, so it must be a magnificent flyer when it's older. It was standing on all four of it's legs. It's tail had two spades on it, making it have extra wind power in the sky when it flies.

It lets out a happy chirp as it jumps into Hana's arms; nuzzling her cheek. Hana stared at the dragon as she slowly stroked it's head. "Where's your family?" She asked.

It stared at her, then puts its head low in depression. Hana understood what it meant and hugged the baby dragon. "It's okay. I lost my family as well." She tightened the hug slightly.

She pulled away, staring at the dragon. "Do you have a name?" She asked. It shook it's head. She hummed for a minute. "I know that you're a boy dragon...so it shouldn't be difficult to find you a name." Hana said. She thought for a moment.

She then got an idea.

"Do you mind if I called you Zirnitra? It means 'Black Dragon' in Slavic."

He smiled and jumped around, loving the new name already. She smiled as she picked the baby dragon up and puts it on her shoulder. She then gently got on the Unicorn's back and guided back to the group.

She saw the group and jumped off the Unicorn's back. "Sorry about running off like that. I got..." She stared at the dragon. "...side-tracked."

Auron stared at the dragon. "Someone you became friends with yet again?" He smirked. Hana shook her head. "It was just at the nest all by itself. I couldn't find the mother or father. So, I had to take Zirnitra with me. I was not going to leave him alone." Hana said.

Zirnitra nuzzled her cheek; chirping happily of his new friend. Baron smiled as he puts a supporting hand on her shoulder. "We understand." He said. Zirnitra then perched on Baron's shoulder; nuzzling his cheek. Hana laughed.

"He likes you, Baron!" Hana said. Baron slowly stroked the dragon's scale. Zirnitra then perched back on Hana's shoulder. "Well, we better get going." Hana said.

Toto and Teruko glided down. "A new friend, Hana?" Toto asked. She smiled. "His name is Zirnitra." Hana said. "Can he talk yet, Chicky?" Muta asked. Hana shrugged.

"I don't know. Some dragons can't talk like most. So, we don't know if he will or not." Hana said as she kept stroking Zirnitra. Hana kept walking as Zirnitra kept preens one of his magnificent bat-like wings.

Zirnitra then stared at Toto and Teruko in the sky. He spread his wings and tried to fly. He kept falling but kept trying to fly. Then, he was gliding in the sky with Toto and Teruko.

Hana chuckled as she stared at the three in the sky.

Suddenly, they heard a hiss. Hana backed up to the group as Auron's back was touching her back. Muta looked around as Baron stood beside Hana and Auron.

Out of no where, a snake like creature came out of the bush. It's grey scales shined brightly. It's pale red eyes stared at them as it hissed evilly. It was a giant cobra. It's gazes paralyzing Hana; making her legs freeze on the spot. She couldn't hear anyone's voices, only seeing the gaze of the creature.

It was about to lunged at it's prey-

Suddenly, a blue fireball shoots at the creature. Hana's was snapped out of the trance and saw what saved her.

It was Zirnitra; all grown up already! How did that happen!

His wings were giant; longer than it's body. His mint green eyes glared at the snake as it stood in between the snake and Hana; roaring at it; trying to protect Hana. He was big enough to ride.

The creature was bleeding form Zirnitra's fireball impact. It hissed in defeat as it takes it's leave. Zirnitra's glared softened as he stared at Hana. She smiled as she hugged her new friend; all grown up dragon.

"...thank you, Zirnitra. Wait," Hana pulled away. "How did you grow up so fast?" Hana asked. He pulled out the book of dragons from Hana's backpack and turns it to the page of it's kind.

_Black Dragons _

_These dragons are mostly the fastest dragons in the sky than both the wind and light dragons. At young age, black dragon hatchling needs to learn two things in order to become a full grown dragon. How to fly and how to breathe fire. Most of the time, they can befriend anyone. Unless invoked by another. If they learned both of it's potentials at a young age, it will turn into a full grown dragon. _

Hana smiled at Zirnitra. She then wrapped her arms around the dragon's neck; hugging him tightly. He wrapped his wings around Hana; returning the embrace. He let out a soft growl as he nuzzled Hana's cheek.

He then lower his back; telling Hana to hop on. She smiled as she hopped onto his back; sitting between his shoulder blades. He spread his wings and took off into the sky.

Hana looked down and was amazed from the view. Toto had Baron on his back while holding Muta with his claws. Auron was on Teruko's back as they sail through the sky.

"We should be able to get to the exit much faster if we fly." Baron said. Hana nodded. Zirnitra smirked as he kept sailing through the sky. Hana closed her eyes in bliss as she feels the wind flowing through the air-

"Hana!"

Hana turned and saw two dragons flying towards them. It was Snow with another dragon. She recognized the scales.

It was the Prince, Damien. He looked exactly like his father, except that he didn't have fangs showing and had a sapphire blue gem on his forehead. His mint green eyes stared at the Bureau as he hovered.

As the approached,, Damien saw Hana on the back of Zirnitra.

"You must be the human girl that father was telling me about. I'm really sorry about my father. He wanted me to get married as soon as possible." Damien said. Hana stared at him.

"So...you're not happy with this arrangement either...?" Hana asked. Damien nodded. "Yes. I heard the news from Snow and I had to get back as soon as possible. Once again, I apologize about my father." he said as he bowed. Hana nodded.

"Can you get us to the exit?" Hana asked. Damien smirked. "Sure thing, since I got you into this mess." He said as he leads the group.

Prince Damien lead the group as Hana, The Bureau and Auron followed behind.

As they grew farther from the land, most of it was coming deserted from life and plants. It was nothing but darkness.

Hana was getting scared from seeing. There at the viewing horizon was a mountain that had light shining on it. Damien hovered above as he glance at Hana.

"The exit is in that mountain, but you need my help to get into it. Only the King and myself can only open the gateway." Damien said.

"I knew I would find you here, son."

Everyone turned and saw King Doleium. He smirked evilly.

"I see that you already found your bride, son. The sooner you two get married, the better." He said. Damien glared at his father.

"I barely know this girl, father! I can't force this marriage on her if she doesn't want it!" Damien said. Doleium stared at his son surprised. "I thought for sure that you said that you want to get married soon, so I went to the human world and got you a bride." He said.

They were soon on the ground.

"I already have a bride in mind father! I wish the to spend the rest of the eons with Snow." He gestured his hand towards the angel dragon. Snow blushed a crimson red. "You...love me?" She asked.

Damien smiled as he nuzzled her cheek. "More than anything, love." He said. Snow smiled as they both spread their wings. They were both in the sky, then hovered about a good height from the others.

They started to dive, holding onto each other.

Baron was about to go and help, but Hana stop him. "Don't worry. It's a trust dive." Hana said. Auron stared at Hana. "Trust dive?"

Hana smiled. "You see, when two dragons wish to spend the rest of their lives with each other, they have to climb so high in the sky, then dive down while holding onto each other. They would soon pull away once the ground is at reach and they both spread their fire on the field; binding the marriage contract." Hana said.

The ground soon came to the two dragons as they pulled away, blue and green flames being flown around. The two dragons then landed. Damien glared at his father.

Doleium was speechless. "After all I did for you and this is what you give me!? I worked so hard to get this girl into our kingdom and you treat me with disrespect! I even went to the human world to make sure she comes for sure in the future!"

Hana stared at him. "What do you mean 'in the future'?" Hana asked. Doleium glared at her.

"I'm the one who made your mortal parents died that day!"

Everyone stared at the Dragon King shocked. Auron stared at Hana.

Her whole body was shaking, taking shallow breaths. "You...you killed...?" She asked. Doleium glared at the girl. "I had to so that you could be my son's bride one day, but now he has another!"

Hana backed away from the group. "Hana-" Auron tried to calm her, but she ran from the group.

"Hana, come back!" Auron said.

But Hana kept running, she just wanted to be by herself.

* * *

On top of a tree in the dried wasteland were four wyverns, cousin to the dragons; but they couldn't breath fire like their cousins could.

They had a barb tail, a poisonous dagger to help with defense. They had large wings, but only two limbs; no arms. The wings were their arms. The scales were a minty green as a pale yellow was on their belly.

One wyvern yawned. "Hey, Drolin. What are we gonna do?"

"...I don't know, what do you want to do, Jerain?"

The other smiled. "I got it! Let's fly to the Melchalist river side! They always have the best times there, 'ey?"

Jerain sighed. "Nah, we did that last week, Kruin. The whole place is dead there now." Jerain said. "Yeah, you wish it was dead!" Kruin joked.

Everyone laughed as the fourth wyvern yawned. "Very funny, guys..." He said. Jerain sighed. "I thought you would laugh at that one, Nerano...so what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Drolin asked. Jerain sighed.

"Drolin, we've been through this every time! I swear, you're short-term memory lost is killing all of us!" Jerain complained. Drolin nodded. "Okay...what do you want to do?" He asked.

Jerain slapped his wing on his face, groaning. "...there ye go again." He said. Nerano saw something coming.

"'Ey, guys! Looks what's coming our way!" He said. The other three stared at the horizon, seeing something.

It was Hana...walking alone. "A human mortal couldn't be here alone, could it?" Kruin asked. "I don't know...but she must be here for a reason...to be in our country." Nerano said.

Jerain sighed. "Okay...so what are we going to do?"

"I don't know- 'ey, now don't start **that** again!" Drolin snapped. The four decided to see what the girl was doing here. "Hey, kid what are you doing..." She walk passed them. "...in our...country?" He asked.

The four wyverns stared at the girl as she slumped against a tree, tears silently rolling down her face. "Wow...she must've had bad luck now...to be that upset." Jerain whispered.

"Yeah...or she wouldn't be in our country..." Nerano said. They saw the girl walking away. "Hey, kid...wait up!" Jerain said as he caught up with her. Hana had her head low.

"Just leave me alone..." She said. Jerain was now sad from hearing the girls broken voice. "Aww...come on, kid. It's like you don't got anyone in the world anymore." Jerain said. Hana had her head low.

"Don't you have a mother or a father?" Nerano asked. Hana shook her head. "The dragon king killed them." She said. The wyverns gasped. "You're the girl we've been hearing about!"

"...I don't care what anyone thinks anymore...everything is taken from me..." Hana said.

Jerain nodded. "yeah...we know how you feel. We may be stubborn, but we have hearts." Nerano said.

Jerain wrapped one wing around Hana. "And just to prove it to 'ya, we'll make you a member of our group." Jerain offered. "Kid! We like you to become an honorary wyvern." Drolin said.

Hana stared at them. "But I can't fly like you guys can...but thanks for the offer...but I just want to be alone." Hana said. Kruin smirked.

"Ah, no need to worry about that, mate! One of us can carry you!"

Just then, a roar came. They turned to see King Doleuim darting towards them.

The wyverns started to flock like crazy, trying to escape. They just then realized when Doleium passed them, he was aiming for Hana.

The wyverns started to distract the King. He roared angrily as he swiped at the wyverns with blind fury. He hits something, but didn't know what. The wyverns then jabbed him with their poisonous daggers on the tip of their tails.

So slowly, the King became weaker and weaker, then fainted on the ground; passed out from the poison. "Phew, that was close..." Drolin said.

Jerain sighed, but then stared at shock of the other corpse.

...It was Hana, bleeding to death.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fantasies **

**Ch.6 How to Save a Life **

* * *

Prince Damien, Snow, Auron, Lune and the Bureau were gathered in a group; trying to find Hana to make sure that she was safe. "So, is everyone agree to the plan?" Damien asked. They all nodded.

"Your majesty!"

Damien turned and saw a wyvern. He perched on the branch as he tried to regain his breath. It looked like he raced here to get to him. The wyvern soon regain his breath.

"Are you...an acquaintance of...a girl?" He asked. Auron step up. "Does she have black hair and mismatchedeyes?" He asked. The wyvern had a sad look; then shook his head. "You better follow me and we must be quick about it." He said as he took off into the sky.

The bureau and the other dragons followed the wyvern. They soon saw a group of wyverns keeping an eye on Damien's father, one wyvern was covering something with his wing.

Damien landed. "What happened!?" He demanded. The wyverns looked up as King Doleium stared at his son, breathing harshfully. "These stupid wyrms attacked me!" He said. The wyvern glared at him.

"How is she holding, Drolin?" The leader asked.

Drolin looked up and uncovered his wing; revealing Hana clentching onto her waist. Her eyes were very pale. "I don't know, Jerain. She's not doing too good." He said as Auron rushed to her side; holding her upper self. Damien glared at her father. "What have you done!?" He demanded.

Doleium just looked away, still trying to heal the poison from the wyvern's attacks. Damien stared at Hana. It look like she wouldn't make it. He sighed as he made a small cut on himself.

"Prince, what are you doing?" Lune asked. He smiled. "Dragons blood mostly heals any wounds that were given. It was proven by mythological scientists eons ago. Hana will be better than ever." He said.

His silver liquid blood dropped onto Hana's deep wound on her waist. It was starting to glow. So slowly, the wound was closed. Hana started to open her eyes slowly. She slowly turned her head towards Auron.

"...Auron...?" She asked in a weak voice. He sighed in relief as he held her close. "It's okay...I'm here." He said softly as he kissed the top of her head. Hana closed her eyes and blush slightly as she leaned into Auron's warm embrace.

"Can you move?" He asked. Hana tried to stand up, but then fell against Auron. "...body hurts." She said in a weak voice. Auron picked her up and sets her on Zirnitra's back. He hurred softly as he nuzzled Hana's cheek softly.

Hana smiled weakly, but then coughed up blood a little. Snow puts a supporting wing around Hana. "The poor girl." She whispered sadly. Zirnitra walks slowly so that Hana can balance herself on his back as Auron wraps an supporting arm around her shoulder. "It's okay. We're almost there. Just hang in there." He said in a soft comforting voice.

Hana smiled weakly as she kissed Auron's furry cheek. He blushed a crimson red as Baron chuckled. Hana smiled as she stroked Zirnitra's back. Teruko perched next to her as she have something hanging from her beak.

It was a silver necklace with a miniature golden feather. Hana took it slowly as she stared at it, then back at Teruko. "...you have to go back to your own kind, do you?" She asked. Teruko nodded.

Hana wrapped her arms around Teruko's neck; hugging her softly. "Thank you for everything..." She whispered. Teruko nuzzled her cheek as she screech softly. Teruko then took off into the sky; screeching good-bye. Hana smiled.

Zirnitra stared at Hana as she got into a comfortable position on his back. Damien stared at Jerain as he perched on one of the trees; follows them. "Hope you feel better soon, Hana. See ya around." He said as he took off. Hana smiled. "Thank you, Jerain." She said.

They soon got to the mountain. Hana slowly got off Zirnitra's back as she stared at the mountain. It was a very steep hill; which will make it a little difficult for her to walk.

Damien lower his back for Hana. She stared at him. He smiled as he motion his head to let her get on his back. She hesitated, but then got on Damien's back. He smiled as he made Hana comfortable on his back. "You're still too weak to walk, Hana. Don't worry." He said. Auron stared at Hana; then smiled softly.

Damien smiled; knowing what he was thinking. Damien lowered his back as he lets Auron limb on and settle behind Hana. She blushed as she felt his arms around her waist. Damien kept climbing up the mountain as Zirnitra carried Baron while Snow carried Lune up the mountain. Toto carried Muta with his claws as he flew up to the mountain entrance. They knew that they couldn't climb up this steep mountain.

Hana nearly passed out; but she shook off the feeling. Auron rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "It's okay, we're almost there. Just hang there a little longer." Auron whispered. He then saw Hana lean back; her head resting against his chest. He smiled softly as he pushed the stray of hair away from her beautiful eyes.

He just realized that she fell asleep. Damien stares at the two on his back and then stared at a mountain cave. "We'll rest there for the night and then venture to the exit in the morning." He said. Damien leads to the cave with Snow and Zirnitra behind them. Toto and Muta then caught up with the dragons and the others and went to rest.

Auron laid Hana down gently and let her use his jacket as a blanket as he kept stroking her hair. It was smooth and silky like a soft blanket. He then gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

He leaned against the wall; closing his eyes as the rest of the team rest for the morning; finally returning to the human world.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Hana woke up from a nightmare. It was about her parents being killed infront of her eyes. Tears were silently strolling down her cheek. She covered her mouth with her hand as she sustained heartbroken sobs. Everyone else was asleep.

Hana went to the mouth of the cave; tears still silently strolling down her cheeks.

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Auron. He was revealed with a white long sleeve and his sunny yellow vest. His black pants glowing somewhat as he left his top hat at the cave. His pearly grey fur glowing in the moonlight.

She then ran to Auron's arms; crying softly from what really happened to her family's death. Auron didn't say anything. He knew that there were no words to comfort Hana right now.

He just held her in his arms; rocking her slowly and stroking her silky black hair.

"...why them, Auron." She sobbed. Auron held her tighter; trying his best to comfort Hana.

"Shh," He whispered. "I'm right here...I'm here." He kept stroking her hair.

Hana kept crying softly as she tightened the embrace. She just wanted someone to cry on instead of crying by herself all the time.

After awhile, Hana and Auron pulled away. Auron stroked Hana's cheek as he rest his forehead against hers; closing his eyes. Hana closed her eyes as well as she felt Auron's' hands holding hers.

"...if you ever want to talk about anything, you can tell me." He whispered into her ear. He smiled sadly as he stared into Hana's eyes. Tears were still strolling down her cheek.

He felt her arms wrapped around his neck as she jumps up to hug him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, returning the tight embrace.

"Come on, we better get some sleep." He said as she pulled away. She stared at the starry night outside the cave. "Y-You go on ahead. I want...some time alone." She said.

Auron stroked the top of her head and kissed her softly on the cheek. "...of course, Miss Hana. Take as long as you like." He said. He then went back to the cave as Hana was by herself.

She stares at the stars as a glittering dragon soars across the midnight sky. It had a long serpentine body and it's whiskers were flowing in the breeze. It's glowing silver body matching the white mane that trailed down it's back. It lets out a soft roar as it creates more stars in the sky.

Hana then saw something on top of the cliff above her head. She stared at the group at the cave then back at the cliff. She took a deep breath as she climbs up the mountain.

It was a little challenging since she didn't have her full strength back yet. However she made it to the top.

What was waiting for her was astonishing.

It was an beautiful Meso-American Dragon.

It long serpentine body was long. It had deep emerald green scales that trailed down to it's tail. It had many jewels and necklaces around it's body since they were gods and goddesses to the Aztecs. It had angelic feathered wings that was green from the top to the shade of blue at the wing's tip.

It had feathers on it's back and on the top of it's head like it was a crown. But, there were many ropes that was binding the beast down. It was breathing heavily, as if it was struggling to escape.

It then opened it's golden yellow eyes; staring at Hana. It then tried to free itself, roaring. Hana soothed the dragon as she stroked the neck of the dragon. "Shh. Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." She whispered as she kept stroking the dragon's neck. It let out a small chirp as it was calming down.

The dragon stares at Hana carefully as she looks around. She then saw a broken piece of a spear; which look like it belong to the weapons of those goblins that kidnapped the Cat Bureau.

She slowly puts it at the rope that was binding the creature. When the dragon saw the spear, it started to panic again; struggling out of the trap. "It's alright! I'm here to help!" She said as she dodged the feathery attack of it's wing.

One rope snapped; letting the dragon's head go free. It lets out a roar as Hana tried to unbind the creature. It was soon free. It spread out it's angelic wings as it roared.

Hana nearly toppled over the edge of the cliff, but the dragon saved her as it grabs Hana with it's tail.

It stared at her with curious eyes and then cocked it's head in confusion; as if it was saying 'why'?

Hana smiled as she leaned her hand forward the creature. "I only did it because you deserve your freedom, right?" Hana asked.

The dragon sniffed Hana's hand; then softly leaned it's head towards Hana's hand so she can stroke it's soft scales. Hana smiled as she kept stroking the scales. Hana then stared down below where the others were sleeping at.

The dragon knew what she was thinking and lower it's neck. It then motioned it's head to hop on. She hesitated; but she then shook it off as she carefully hopped on the dragon's back.

It spread it's angelic wings and then took off into the sky. It flew towards the cave as the rising sun comes up.

Auron wakes up as the rest of the gang wakes up. Auron noticed that Hana didn't come back to sleep yet. He then saw Hana with a dragon at the mouth of the cave. She was hugging it around it's neck as the dragon nuzzled her cheek.

It then stared into the morning sky and then took off. Hana waved good-bye as the dragon roared and took off back to it's home. Damien walked up to Hana. "I see that you rescued a Meso-American dragon. Good creatures, they are. What happened?" He asked.

Hana sighed. "I found it in a poacher's trap and I had to help it out. It didn't look like it could hurt anyone so I released it and it brought me back down here." Hana explained. Damien chuckled.

"I guess you are friendly to nature then." He said as he lowers his back so that Hana could hop on. Hana stares at the very mountain top as Auron hopped on and settled right behind Hana.

She stares at her trench coat, now that it has been torn apart from Doleium's attack. She sighed as she pulls it off and folds it; putting it in her backpack that Zirnitra was guarding.

Hana was determined to get to the exit; along with the Cat Bureau. She knows that nothing will stop them from their journey.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fantasies **

**Ch.7: The Final Battle**

* * *

As Prince Damien climbs up the steep mountain, Hana stares at the smoke ring that surrounds the top of the mountain. It was starting to get a little colder when they were near the top.

She then suddenly felt a jacket around her thin shoulders. She turned to see Auron smiling gently at her. Hana smiled back as she leaned her head against his shoulder. She felt on arm around her shoulder; rubbing it gently.

"Don't worry. We're almost there." Damien called back. Zirnitra and Snow stared at Damien as they continued to climb the mountain. Baron stares at Hana and his brother. He then smirked; knowing how his brother is feeling.

Soon, they made it to the top; but they were not alone.

King Doleium was waiting for them.

Damien glared at his own father. "It's over, father! Let Hana and the Cat Bureau go back to their own worlds. They can't be kept here because you wanted them to." He demanded. Doleium hissed.

"You just don't get it! Do you know how long this took me to make this event happen?! Eons, my son! **Eons**!" He hissed again. Baron puts a supporting hand around Hana's shoulder when she slipped of Damien's back. She was really scared of facing him.

Baron pulled her a little closer. "It's alright," He whispered. "Just stay close."

Hana nodded; still shaking slightly in fear. Doleium then started to release a fiery breath. Baron scooped Hana in his arms and dodged the attack. Doleium roared as he keeps trying to aim at the Cat creation and Hana.

Hana just realized something. "He's not there anymore...he's a complete indestructible dragon." Hana said in horror in her voice. Baron stared at her confused. "What do you mean, Chicky!?" Muta asked as he keeps dodging Doleium's tail.

"If a dragon goes into rage far too long, and if he was once a dragon with wisdom, they turn into a complete beast and will destroy anything in it's path; even if it's his own kind!" She said.

"She's right! We need to put him down somehow without killing him!" Damien said as he roared to get his father's attention

Doleium roared again as he used his fiery breath to attack Baron with Hana in his arms. Auron joined them. "He doesn't give up, doesn't he?" He asked.

He dodged the attack as he hid behind a pillar with Auron and Hana. He gently puts Hana down and urged her to sit. "Stay here where it's safe." He whispered. Just before Baron left, Hana grabbed his arm. "Baron, don't! I don't want you or the others get killed!"

"My priority is to keep you safe-"

He then saw Hana buried her face into his chest; giving him a tight embrace. "...Please, Baron," She sobbed. "...Please...I-I don't want you guys to get hurt or killed...I won't forgive myself if that happened...I-I don't want to be alone again..." She then sobbed into his chest.

Baron and Auron stared at Hana; knowing what she meant. When her family died that day, she was all alone and she couldn't bare to go through that again if something terrible happened to them. Baron stares at the girl that had her face buried in her chest, her arms wrapped around him; making it a little difficult to breath...but he didn't care.

Baron slowly wrapped his arms around Hana; giving her a warm embrace. He rest his furry cheek on the top of her head, then tightened the embrace. "I want you to stay safe. I will get you back to your world at all cost." He whispered into her ear.

"...promise?" She sobbed

Baron smiled as she pulled away to look at him in the eyes. He held her hands in his and kissed her softly on the forehead. He then smiled softly. "...I promise..." He whispered.

Baron then went to help the others with King Doleium as Auron stayed with Hana. Doleium roared as he released a fiery breath; nearly getting both Hana and Auron. Hana let out a yelp as she clentched onto Auron's shirt as the fiery breath missed her. Auron had his arms around Hana protectively as he stared at the rampaging dragon.

Hana stared at Auron; feeling how warm and strong his arms were. His electric blue eyes somewhat glowing. Auron then noticed Hana was staring at him. He smiled. "I'm going to help them. Stay here." He said. Hana grabbed his arm. Tears were falling down her eyes.

He smiled as he cupped her face with both hands. "I'll be careful." He said. What then surprised Hana.

He gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She blushed a crimson red. He pulled away; his eyes glow warmly. "...I promise." He said. He then joined Baron and the others. Hana pressed two fingers to her lips; blushing from what just happened.

Auron was the first person that kissed her...and she liked it! He stole her first kiss.

She stares at the Cat Bureau and the dragons battling Doleium. They had done so much for her and she felt like she did nothing at all. Hana then clentched onto the necklaces she had.

_"I want to help them!"_ She thought to herself.

She then saw a dragon spirit in front of her. He was the purest white she had seen. His horns were curved as his scales shined brightly from the sun's reflection. His wings were sparkling as well. He then opened his gentle silver eyes. He smiled softly as he spread his wings; letting his magic flow around Hana.

She then had that warm feeling around her. She started to glow with life as she felt an inner spirit in her.

Auron and Baron were thrown back against the wall from Doleium's tail attack. He then pinned both the Cat creations in the wall; growling at them both as smoke rises from his nostrils.

He then was about to release another fiery attack-

Just then, another dragon pushed Doleium; forcing him to the ground and releasing the Cat creations. The dragon stood protectively infront of them, trying to protect the Cat creations and their friends as it roared at Doleium.

Doleium stared at the dragon shocked.

It's scales were pure white; the wings sparkling from the sun's reflection. It had amazing talon-like claws. What caught his attention was it's mismatching eyes. One was an electric blue while the other was an intense emerald green.

Damien was the first to know this. "...did Hana just...use a dragon's aura?" He asked. Baron stared at him confused. "What do you mean? You're saying that's Hana?" He asked.

Damien nodded. "You see, when a dragon dies, his aura is released into this world and they wonder around; looking for people or animals that need their help. I guess that this dragon heard Hana's cry and inserted his soul into her soul; making them one. And that's no ordinary dragon. That is a pure Heaven dragon. Those are the most powerful dragons of our king; even more powerful than me. No one knows about them except to us dragons. We don't let humans know that they exist."

Auron stares at Hana shocked as she tries to protect them from Damien's father. He let's out a roar as he charged at her. She simply jumped up and pinned him to the ground. She roared as she spreaded her wings; letting the magic flow around her and Doleium.

A very bright light lits up the room; making everyone shield their eyes. They last heard was a roar; then everything went quiet from then. Baron uncovered his eyes and stared at the middle of the room.

Doleium was unconscious, exhausted from the battle. Hana was still standing, breathing heavily. Her body glowed as she transformed back to her normal form. She was swaying from side to side; also exhausted.

She nearly fell, but then felt herself in familiar arms. She opened one eye half way, staring at familiar electric blue eyes. She smiled as she fell into complete darkness, exhausted.

* * *

_Hana was in complete dark tunnel. She kept walking; unknown where she was going. _

_Just then, she saw a bright light at the end of the tunnel and there were two people waiting for her. She stared at them and her eyes were wide with shock; knowing who they were. _

_"Mom...Dad..." She whispered as she ran up towards them; hugging them both. They hugged her in return. "It's okay, sweetie." Her father whispered. Hana pulled away; staring at them. _

_She then know where she was. "...Does this mean...I'm..." She didn't want to finish the question. Her mother shook her head; smiling sadly. "Unfortunately, your time hasn't come yet. You still need to live on. We are very proud of you." She said. _

_Hana stared at them both. "You mean...all that stuff that happened...it was real?" She asked. She actually saw all of those creatures. They were real! Not a dream! _

_Her father smiled. "You can find out so many things when you are dead." He said. _

_"Plus...you did just what Baron has told you...you believed in yourself, Hana. You managed to help everyone with your knowledge and wisdom and that's all that matters. You helped them deeply when they needed you." Her mother said. _

_Hana then remembered. Baron...Auron...Toto...Muta...Snow and Damien...even Zirnitra... _

_Just then, a bell was ringing. They stared at Hana. "It's time for you to go back, Hana. We will watch over you." Her father said. A single tear ran down Hana's cheek. She hugged them both one more time. "...I love you..." She whispered.  
_

_"We love you too, Hana." They said in sync. The light suddenly got brighter and brighter. She fell into darkness once more. _

* * *

Hana felt something wet go on her forehead. Hana shifted a little as she fluttered her eyes opened. She saw Muta putting a wet cloth on her forehead. He grunted. "Welcome back to the living, kid. Yo, Baron! The kid's awake!" Muta said.

Hana then saw Baron walked up to her; his crimson red vest showing along with his white long sleeve shirt and his navy blue bow tie. He was also wearing his beige pants. He sat on the side of the couch and stroked Hana's hair gently.

"You feeling alright, Miss Hana?" He asked. Hana tried to move, but her whole body was in pain. "I can barely move...I can't even lift my head." She said. Baron smiled sadly as he adjusted the wet cloth on her forehead. "It will take time for you to regain your strength from what happened." He said.

Hana then remembered. "What happened? Is-Is Damien and Snow okay? What about Zirnitra? And Auron?-"

She was cut off when one finger was pressed to her lips; cutting her off from what she was saying. "It's alright. Everyone is okay. Damien and Snow took care of Doleium when you passed out. Zirnitra went with them. Lune went back to his Kingdom and Auron is waiting outside to see if you were awake." He then stared at the doorway where Auron took off his top hat and jacket; revealing his sunny yellow vest with his white long sleeve shirt and polka-dotted navy blue bow tie. His black pants somewhat glowing from the light.

"Is she awake?" Auron asked. Baron smiled as he stared at Hana.

She smiled weakly as she saw Auron sit next to her in a chair; stroking her hair. "You feeling better?" He asked. The headache then came back; annoying her.

"Other than my body hurting and this annoying headache, I'm fine." She said. Auron smiled sadly as he kept stroking her hair. "Don't worry. You'll regain your strength." He said.

Hana smiled sadly as she stared at Baron. "How long was I...?" She didn't know how long she was out.

"At least for two days." Baron said.

Hana stared at him shocked. "That long!?-Oww..." She then felt the pain again when she sat up. "That's right...can't move..." She moaned. Baron sighed as he rest his hand on her shoulder; urging her to lay down again. "You need your rest, Hana." He said. Hana stared at him. "I rested long enough..." Hana complained.

Baron stared at her; smirking slightly. "Yes, I know that...but what just happened back there, you need time to regain your energy." He said. Hana stared at him. He stroked her cheek. "I'm only saying this because you're too weak to move right now and I care about your health." He said.

Hana sighed. "...okay." She said. Baron smiled softly as he stroked her cheek one last time before getting up. "I'm going to the Twilight Kingdom to see how Damien is holding up. I'll be right back." He said as he take his leave.

Auron stares at Hana and then stroked her hair. "Go ahead and sleep, Hana. You deserved it." He whispered. Hana slowly closed her eyes, feeling Auron holding her hand.

She soon fell into a deep sleep; holding to Auron's hand as he stood by her side.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fantasies **

**Ch.8: Saying Good-Bye **

* * *

It took a couple of days for Hana to regain the energy to walk. As Hana stepped out of the Bureau, she stretched as she stared at the morning sunrise. Auron and Baron were next to her.

"Well, that adventure worked me out. My heart is still pounding from it." Hana said. Baron chuckled.

"Nervous?" He asked.

Hana smiled. "A little, but I did have fun..." She said. Muta grunted while smirking.

"Really? I didn't." He said. Toto only smirked at the fat feline. "What's wrong? Can't keep up with that fat carcass of yours?" He asked.

"Watch it, Bird-Brain..." Muta said while taking out his claws. Hana giggled at their arguments. Baron stared at Auron. "Well, then. Now that Hana's problem is solved, we should let her go home and gets some well earned rest."

Auron smiled. "I agree with you, brother." He said. Hana had a sad look on her face. "So...I guess this is good-bye." She said. Baron smiled softly as he rest his hand on her cheek.

"If you ever need us, you always know how to find us again. And the Cat Bureau's door will always be open to you; be it day or night." He said as he stroked her cheek.

Hana stared at Baron for awhile, then jumped up to wrap her arms around his neck; embracing him. He smiled softly as he returned the embrace. "You will see us again, Miss Hana." He said.

"I know...it's just that..." She paused; tightening the hug slightly. "...I think of you as my dad, sometimes..." She said. Baron stared at Hana surprised; so did Toto and Muta as they stopped their arguments from what Hana said.

"He was always...there for me when I needed him the most. For some reason, I see him in you, Baron. I don't know why, but...I just do." She whispered as a single tear ran down her cheek.

Come to think of it, Baron did think of her as his daughter for some reason. She had mature after this whole thing and he was proud of her for that. He tightened the embrace slightly; stroking her silky black hair.

"We will see each other again, Hana." He said as Hana pulled away. Hana smiled as she lets go of the Cat creation. She hugs both Toto and Muta. "Try not to kill each other." She said. Toto smirked. "We won't, Hana." He said.

Hana soon walked up to Auron. He smirked slightly. "I thought that you forgotten about me." He said. Hana laughed lightly. "I couldn't forget about you, Auron." She said.

Auron opened his arms up as Hana wrapped her arm around his neck; giving him a tight embrace. She felt his arms around her waist; returning the hug. "Thank you for listening to me, Auron...about my family...and for being there for me." Hana whispered. Auron smiled sadly as he tightened the embrace.

"...you're welcome, Hana." He whispered. Hana pulled away; her hands resting on his shoulders as his arms were still around her waist. "...just remember that you can trust me." He said.

Hana smiled and nodded.

Hana was about to step out of the courtyard, but then looked at the Bureau once more. Baron and Auron were smiling proudly at her as Toto smirked. Muta had his arms crossed around his chest; but smirking at Hana.

She smiled as she held onto the necklaces. _"Until we meet again..."_ She thought.

Hana stepped out of the refuge; returning to her normal height. She ran out of the alley ways and into the Crossroads. Auron sighed sadly as Hana disappeared from their lives.

"I know that you love her, Auron."

He stared at his older brother surprised. "Beg pardon?"

Baron smirked. "Sorry, but it's not hard to miss. I saw how protective you were with Hana. If you love her, why did you let her go?" He asked. Auron sighed. "...I don't want Hana to give up the life she almost lost again. Besides, she has better goals in the life she has right now and I don't want to take that away from her. It's best this way." He said.

Baron sighed. He didn't want to see his brother like this if he likes her. Baron then thought of something. Ever since the Cat Kingdom problem, Lune did owe him something.

"I think I have a solution. Lune still owes me."

Auron was confused of what Baron meant, but it sound like a good idea.

* * *

Hana smiled as she entered her home; a blissful smile on her face. She was glad to be back home. It was a good thing the school had a break from New years. Otherwise, she would be in big trouble.

As Hana was about to put her coat away, she felt something in the pocket. Hana pulled it out and smiled sadly. It was the silver dragon scale. She will miss her new friends she had made.

Just then, she heard scratching on her window. When she turned; she was surprised.

It was Prince Damien and Snow along with Zirnitra.

Hana opened the window quickly as she lets the three dragons soar into her home and landed on the couch. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked. Damien smirked.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for helping me sort out my problems with my father. He is recovering, and he addicted the throne to me. He's a little scared of you, since you had the inner dragon in you now. Plus, Zirnitra didn't get a chance to say good-bye to you." He said as Zirnitra nuzzled the side of Hana's cheek.

Hana smiled as she hugged Zirnitra. "I'm just glad that I'm back home. Plus, I'm happy for you and Snow." Hana said. Snow and Damien stared at each other and smiled lovingly at each other.

"Plus...I'm really sorry about what my father did to your family, Hana. If I had the power to bring back the dead, I would have bring your parent's life back in a heartbeat." He said. Hana smiled sadly.

"It's okay. The thought alone counts." Hana said. Damien smiled as he pulled a charm out and placed it in Hana's hand. "This will take you back to the Twilight Kingdom if you ever want to visit us. Everyone that you met seems to be rather fond of you, but they are all sad when you left. You can visit us anytime you want." Damien said as Snow nuzzled the side of his cheek.

Hana stared at them shocked. "You...want me to visit your kingdom on my free will?" She asked. Damien smirked. "Well, it was Teruko's and Zirnitra's idea to let you visit them. It will be really hard for Zirnitra to visit you in his form while Teruko can disguise herself as a regular eagle, but they think this will be easier and I agree with them." He said.

He then felt arms around his neck. Hana hugged him. "...thank you." She whispered. Damien smiled as he nuzzled the side of her cheek. "All you have to do is hold it close to your heart and you will appear at the front of the castle. We will meet you there anytime." He said. Hana smiled.

"Thank you, your majesty." Hana said since he was now the new Dragon King. He smirked. "You can call me 'Damien', Hana. You are my friend, after all." He said. Hana then pulled out his silver scale and tries to hand it to him. He smiled softly as he closed her hands with his; patting her gently.

"Keep it, Hana. I don't mind. It protect you." Damien said as he spread his wings and took off, Snow and Zirnitra behind them. Hana smiled as she waved good-bye.

Hana stared at the charm. It was a miniature dragon with deep emerald green eyes glowing. She puts it around her neck; the emeralds glowing in the sunlight's reflection.

She then thought about the Cat Bureau. It's going to get pretty lonely for now since her adventure.

Hana stared at the calendar. She has to be in school in another two hours, so she had plenty of time to get ready. She sighed as she got ready for school, putting the necklaces she had on and putting the silver scale in her pocket for safe keeping.

She had a new life in the road up ahead of her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fantasies **

**Ch.9: Happy ending**

* * *

It has been a few month since her adventure of the Twilight Kingdom. But, thanks to that adventure and the Cat Bureau, she had mature and was stronger from before.

Her hair reached down to her shoulders, since she got it cut and needed one. She was healthy now, thanks to the visit to the doctors that were amazed from her health since the accident. Her mismatched eyes were still glowing with life.

She even started to wear brighter clothes. She was wearing a white turtle neck that matched with her beige skirt as the necklaces she haves glowed brightly in the sunlight's reflection.

As she got to the crossroads, she stared around. "Maybe I can get another book in that bookstore. They had many sections that I'm interested in." She said to herself. She then saw Drake.

He seems to stared at her surprised. "H-Hana? Is that you?" He asked. Hana smiled. "Guilty as charged." She said. Drake looks at her and blushed. "I...didn't recognized you for a second." He said.

Hana smiled softly. "Yeah, I get that a lot." She giggled. Drake laughed. "Say, Hana...I was curious. Would...you like to go out with me?" He asked. Hana stared at him and smiled sadly as she shook her head.

"Thank you for asking me, but I'm not really interested. But I like to become friends, if you don't mind." She asked, holding her hand out. He stared at her shocked, then smirked.

"Sure." He said as he shook her hand. "People told me that you had a crush on me, but I see that you moved on. Did something happened to you over break?" He asked. Hana stared at the clouds, smiling sadly.

"You could say that."

He stared at her, cocking his head in confusion. "You okay?" He asked. Hana smiled. "Hey, I never have been better." She laughed. Hana stared at him. "But, since we were on the subject of dating, I know a girl that you can be interested in." She said. Drake stared at her.

"Her name is Shizuka. She actually was the first one who actually likes you. She's just been too shy to ask you." She said. Drake stared at her. "You sure?" He asked. She smiled.

"I am positive." She said. Drake smiled. He then saw the time. "I gotta go. I promised my dad that I see him at his workshop. I'll see you Monday?" He asked. Hana smiled. "It's not like I'm going anywhere." She joked. Drake laughed as he waved good-bye Hana.

Hana sighed softly as she sat at the restaurant at the crossroads.

Just then, something landed on her lap. She looked down and gasped.

It was Muta!

Hana wrapped her arms around the fat feline, giving him a tight embrace. "Chicky, you're choking me..." He gasped.

Hana smiled as she released the cat from her tight embrace. "Sorry, Muta. It's just that I missed you guys." She said as she scratched Muta's brown ear; earning a soft but loud purr in return. There wasn't a lot of people walking around at the crossroads since it was early in the morning.

Muta smirked. "Yeah, we missed ya too, Chicky." He said as he curled up in Hana's lap; purring up a storm. Hana giggled and kept scratching his ear. "How are the others doing?" Hana asked. Muta smirked.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" He asked. Hana stared at him, then eyes went wide. "I...thought that-" Hana was then interrupted from something perching on her shoulder.

Hana turned to see a familiar black crow perched on her shoulder. She smiled. "Hello, Toto." She said. He nuzzled the side of her cheek. "Hello, Hana." He said. She stroked his feathery neck as Toto then perched on the table.

"How have you been?" He asked. She smiled. "I'm getting a lot better at school and everyone was utterly shocked from my new appearance; even Drake was shocked to see me." She laughed.

"Who's that?" Muta asked. Hana smiled. "He was a guy that I once had a crush on. He tried to ask me out but I turned him down, so I merely asked for his friendship and he took it pretty well." Hana said. Toto smirked. "That's good to hear."

"Do you want to see the Bureau again, Hana? Baron want's to hear how you are doing so far after the adventure we had." Toto asked. Hana stared at him surprised. "He doesn't mind?"

Toto smirked. "Of course not." He said as he perched on Hana's shoulder. Since no one was around, Toto puts a ring on her finger; making her shrink down to size like she did when she was in the refuge.

Toto turned around; urging his head to tell Hana to hop on. As carefully as she can, she settled between Toto's shoulder blades as he flew into the air with Toto right behind him; taking the way he knows while Toto sailed high in the sky.

Hana then remember last week when she was with Teruko; now that she is queen of the golden eagles. Zirnitra managed to find his own clan again, but she was welcome in the black dragon clan; thanks to Zirnitra explaining that she rescued him.

As the refuge came to a view, she saw Baron waiting for them; along with Muta who managed to beat Toto to the Bureau. As carefully as he can, Toto hovered over the ground, then safely lands.

Baron came up to Toto and held his hand out to Hana. She smiled as she placed her hand on his arms as he gently puts his hand on her waist to help her get down from Toto's back.

As she was safely on the ground, she wrapped her arms around Baron's neck; embracing him tightly. "I missed you." She said. She felt his arms around her; returning the embrace. "I did as well, Hana." He whispered.

Baron pulled away; looking at Hana's new appearance. "You seem to change." He said as he stroked the silky black hair that reached down to her shoulders. She smiled. "Everyone around me is getting use to it, but they were completely shocked from it." She laughed.

Baron chuckled. "Well then, I see that everything is well?" He asked. Hana smiled. "Yep. Damien and Snow came to me a few months back and gave me this charm." She said as she showed the miniature dragon with emerald green eyes. "This lets me go to their kingdom when I decide to visit them. Doleium hasn't left his cave since our escape. He's too scared to face me." She laughed.

Baron stared at her. "I trust that all is well in the kingdom?" He asked. Hana smiled. "Yep. Damien is now the new Dragon King and Snow is expecting her dragon hatchlings to be hatched within a month or two." She said. Baron smiled. "I'm glad that everything is settled over there." He said with a gentle smile. Hana smiled sadly. "Yeah."

She then noticed something. "Hey, where's Auron? I don't see him anywhere." Hana said. Baron smirked. "Don't worry. He went off to do something, but I think you'll see him soon enough." He said. Hana stared at him.

"Why are you smiling like that? I don't like it..." She said while crossing her arms over her chest. Toto tried to contain his cackles as Muta covered his muzzle with both of his paws; trying not to laugh.

Hana was confused. "Okay, what's going on?" She asked. Baron's smile grew wider. "You'll see soon." He said. Hana stared at the time.

"Shoot, I have to go. I'll be late for school." She said. She quickly hugged Baron, Toto and Muta good-bye. "It was nice seeing you guys again." She said. She then ran out of the refuge; then noticed that she didn't return to her normal form.

"What happened?" She asked.

Toto smiled. "Take off the ring I gave you! You'll grow back to size!" He yelled. Hana slowly took the ring off; returning to her normal height. Hana smiled. "Thanks!" She then darted off.

* * *

As Hana came and went through the school day; glad that she made it on time this morning, she noticed how one boy was glaring at her. It was Drake's friend, Hoshi. Hana always haves the shivers every time she was near him.

He walked up to her. "So...you turned down my best friend?" He asked. Hana sighed. "Look, Hoshi. I know how you feel and I respect that...it's just that he's not the one for me and you're not either. But I know that a nice cute girl somewhere is out looking for you." Hana said.

He kept glaring at him. "Still! You had a crush on him for about three years and you just got over it over the break!? That's not you, Hana!" He said. Hana winced from his yelling; knowing that it was really loud.

"Ah, there you are."

Hana then felt a supporting arm around her shoulder. "Sorry if I'm late. I had to get use to the new school grounds." The familiar voice that sound too familiar. Hana looked up and saw a boy with pearly black/grey hair that matched his electric blue eyes. He was wearing a black suit that matched his sunny yellow vest and polka-dotted navy blue bow tie.

"Who are you!?" Hoshi demanded. The mysterious boy chuckled. "How rude of me. My name is Auron Humbert von Gikkingen."

Hana's eyes went wide with shock. Auron was here!? As a human!?

She stared at Auron shocked. He seemed to smile softly at her. "I just recently came from England from my vacation and Miss Hana here was kind enough to show me around Japan and let me enjoy the Dragon New Years." He said.

Hana blushed from being held by Auron. Hoshi glared at Hana, then at Auron. "How come Hana never told me about it!?" He demanded. Auron smirked. "Well, that's because you're making her quite uncomfortable. Say Hana, would you like to join me for some tea at the Crossroads?" He offered. Hana smiled.

"Sure, Auron." She said as he held her hand. They soon left; leaving a shocked Hoshi standing in the same spot.

As Hana and Auron turned a corner, she gently grabbed Auron's arms and made him face her. "Explain. Now." She said. Auron chuckled. "Well, since Lune still owe Baron for helping him in the Cat Kingdom a while back, Baron asked him to find a potion that can make me transform into either my creation form or my human form." He said.

Hana stared at him. "So...you can be with me?" She asked. He nodded as he held her hands in his. "Look, Hana. I may be rusty on this...but there's...something that I wanted to tell you for quite some time but...I just didn't have the courage to tell you." He said. Hana stared at him.

"Yes...Auron?" She asked.

He took a deep breath and lets it out. "Do you...remember when I kissed you...a few months back?" He asked. Hana smiled. "Yeah. You actually stole my first kiss. Why are you bringing that up?" She asked, blushing from the memory of that kiss.

He smiled as he held her close. "The truth is...that I wish...to..." The words turn up in jello inside his throat. Hana was making it difficult for him to speak and he never looses his mind-

Hana then wrapped her arms around his neck; still looking at him as tears started to swell up in her eyes as she smiled. "I think I got it loud and clear." She whispered.

Auron smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist; his bangs touching hers. They soon started to lean forward, knowing how exactly how they felt for each other.

Auron's lips were pressed against Hana's; giving her a soft and yet passionate kiss. Things could never been better.

As Hana pulled away, she gave Auron a tight embrace; her arms still around his neck as he returned the tight embrace. "...I love you, Auron.' She whispered into his ear.

He smiled as he tightened the embrace. "...I love you too, Hana." He whispered as he kissed her cheek, glad that he can be with Hana for the rest of her life. He didn't want to see her suffering again.

But...he will be with her at all times

* * *

The End!

Thank you for all of the support and I will continue to work on the other Cat Returns fanfiction and do new ones for you readers.

Until then,

BlackDragon157


End file.
